Four hearts between us
by lovable-hate
Summary: A series of chapters showing how the Doctor and Martha's relationship grew over the years to become the picture of a perfect family shown at the end of my last fic.
1. Chapter 1

**THIS STORY IS IN MEMORY OF THE BEAUTIFUL, TALENTED ELIZABETH SLADEN. DESPITE HER ALL TOO EARLY PASSING, SARAH JANE SMITH LIVES ON AS ONE OF THE MOST MEMORABLE CHARACTERS OF ALL TIME. RIP.**

PROPOSAL- 15 YEARS BEFORE THE FINAL CHAPTER OF 'DARKNESS IS HIDDEN'.

Martha never thought that a dainty two-year-old girl would look at home in the strange, strange environment of a ship that travels in time and space, is bigger on the outside, and is home to the biggest (and only) collection of multicoloured converses Martha had ever laid eyes on but, hey- you learn something new everyday. Little Jenny Gallifrey was sat on an agonizingly bright orange baby mat, willingly donated by Francine ("go on Martha, she'll love it, you had one like that when you were her age") playing with a toy garage and smiling like there was no tomorrow. Martha hearts leapt out to her, seeing her sat there, treating the TARDIS like it was her one and only home. Which, of course, it was.

Martha and Jenny had moved in when Jenny was only just turned a month. Francine had accepted her youngest daughter's decision, reasoning that she 'was in a stable relationship now, even if it was with an alien', but she had cross-examined the Doctor before allowing him to leave without his slap. On the contrary, she'd hugged the young (well, sort of young) couple, wiping a tear from her eye as the ship dematerialised, reassured with the promises of regular visits.

Martha crossed the metal mesh floor and sat down by her daughter. Jenny looked up as she arrived and stretched her arms up to hug her mother round her neck and pressing her soft, toddler lips against Martha's face. Martha smiled contently as her daughter hugged her.

"I love you," she whispered in Jenny's tiny ear. Jenny took her hand and pressed a toy car into Martha's hand.

"Play!" she demanded. "There." She pointed at the spiralling tunnel designed to send cars plummeting down.

"Ok." Martha slid the car along the plastic slot and Jenny clapped joyously as the car slipped down the tunnel and tumbled out the other end.

"Well done Mummy," she gurgled. Jenny was a one hundred percent human baby girl. Before leaving the TARDIS after returning from defeating Damien Lee on the then ruined isle of Portland, the Doctor had insisted on an ultra-scan. The scan deduced that Jenny was the proud owner of a single heartbeat, and all those human qualities Martha never had forgotten. Apparently, with the abrupt change of species Martha had been subjected to, her unborn daughter had reacted to the change and the Malum genes inherited from Tom had been destroyed.

"A bit like plastic memory!" the Doctor had said. "It remembers what it used to be and becomes it!" Martha had frowned a little at calling her child 'it' and comparing her to plastic, but she took his point.

The Doctor and Martha had been in a relationship ever since Jenny had been born. At a month, Martha had come to be with the Doctor in the TARDIS both to be with him and ensure that Jenny regarded the obscure method of travel as home. The TARDIS had very kindly placed Jenny's room right next to theirs, with adjoining doors in case of an emergency. They still managed to save worlds and lives on a regular basis, but the Doctor had become more conscious of safety now he was a Daddy.

The doors burst open and he came in. "Hello!" He embraced Martha and picked up Jenny, who squealed in excitement.

"Careful, she just ate," said Martha, watching as the toddler was spun around in the air like a helicopter, shrieking and laughing in excitement.

"Oops," he said, plonking her back down. "Maybe later." He smiled and pulled Martha into a hug. "Sorry I took so long."

"What happened?"

"I got to the supermarket, like you said and…" he trailed off.

"Tell me," she said suspiciously.

"I got lost," he admitted. "Down the cereal aisle. I was walking around for ages and I just couldn't find my way to the marmite."

"Again?"

"Again," he said. "Sorry."

"You have a horrible sense of direction," Martha said. "You know that, don't you."

"It has been said more than once," he admitted. Then his face lit up. "However, I have a surprise to make up for it!" He danced over to the doors and paused. "You are going to like this!" he said, beaming wildly. Then he pulled open the doors to reveal… Leo.

"No way," said Martha. "I am not going three-way with my brother." The Doctor flushed.

"Eww," said Leo. "No offence, Martha but, eww."

"Not that," said the Doctor. "Leo's going to baby-sit Jenny for us. "

"OK," Martha said nervously. "Leo, you do know how to-"

"Relax Martha, I'm a dad of two," he said, rolling his eyes.

"I suppose," she said. "But still-"

"Martha, Leo is going to take care of everything," said the Doctor soothingly. "Me and you are going to have a romantic night out."

"Oh, that sounds nice," she said. She chewed her lip. "But Leo, Jenny needs-"

"I wrote him a list," said the Doctor. Leo brandished a piece of paper. "He knows what he's doing." Martha pulled the Doctor to one side and whispered in his ear.

"Doctor, we're not leaving him in the TARDIS, are we? Because if we do, we'll come back to find it either sawn in half or on Mars or something."

"He's taking Jenny to his place," the Doctor reassured her. "I thought of that." He smiled at Leo. "We'll be off now," he said.

"Wait! Aren't I getting changed?" asked Martha.

"That's part of the romantic night," he said. "We're buying you a new outfit." Martha smiled and crossed over to where Jenny was sat. She picked the little girl up and kissed her.

"Bye bye," she whispered. "If you get fed up with my brother, feel free to slap him." She watched as Leo strapped Jenny into a double buggy with his youngest daughter Megan, collecting a bag of the toddler's things, before saying goodbye getting ready to leave.

"And thank you," said the Doctor to Leo. He winked at him. "Be the first to congratulate her."

"I will," said Leo, and he left. The Doctor smiled at Martha and pulled her into a kiss.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too."

"Wow!" said Martha. "Where are we?"

"Well, we have some ridiculously expensive dress shops over there," said the Doctor. "A beach where it's always sunset over there, an even more ridiculously expensive hotel room overlooking the coast over there and again it is just for us. We can also go to the movies over there- the cushions are real satin and embroidered with gold. We can go to the theatre, the restaurant- I have everything sorted. You don't have to worry about anything, just for tonight." He reached out and touched her hair out of her face, kissing her gently. She intensified the kiss, her hand curling round his tie, so close their twin heartbeats merged into one.

"I love you," she whispered. "Where first?" They went to the dress shops first. Martha was worried that the Doctor would do what he usually did while she was shopping- suggest they go and look at primitive earth engines and poke fun at them. On the contrary, he pulled out some of the most beautiful dresses Martha had even seen and insisted she tried them on, matching them with elegant shoes and hair accessories. In the end, after the Doctor telling her how beautiful she was every time she slipped into a new dress- not that she minded- they chose a beautiful white dress. It floated down as if it was made of water and hugged Martha in all the right places. They matched it with graceful stilettos with genuine diamonds imbedded in them.

"Diamonds on the heel of your shoe," the Doctor whispered, taking her hand and leading her out the shop. "So now, theatre or movies?"

"What's on?" she asked.

"In the cinema? Casablanca. A brief encounter. Philadelphia story. An affair to remember. Or more modern… sleepless in Seattle? Chocolat?"

"And in the theatre?" she asked.

"Romeo and Juliet. A winter's tale." He paused to kiss her neck. "Love labours lost?" The memory stirred in Martha's mind and she smiled.

"Let's see that," she said.

"I thought so," he whipped two pieces of paper from his pocket. "So I brought the tickets." Martha fluttered her eyelashes.

"Mr Smith, am I that predictable?"

"Never," he said. "I brought tickets for everything."

"Doctor!"

"Ssh," he said. "Refundable. I told I had everything sorted. Trust me."

"Easily," she replied. He led her down streets lit with fairy lights and into the theatre. It was quiet.

"We'll let ourselves in," he said, handing a ticket to an android standing by the entrance. "This way." Pushing open the doors to reveal an old fashioned theatre, about two thirds full of people, the Doctor led the way to some seats on a balcony. They had a perfect view of the stage without having to crane their necks to look up.

"Last time we saw this we stood up all the way through," he said. "This is decidedly more comfortable."

"Shh," said Martha. "The curtain's coming up." The Doctor did 'shh' and they watched the play in silence. Or rather, Martha watched the play. He watched her, taking in her dark complexion, her wide eyes, her womanly curves. As the play proceeded she lent again him in affection and he rested his arm over her shoulder, playing with her sleek hair. The dress looked fantastic on her. It had been a good choice.

Finally the play ended and the lights came up. Around them, people got up with a bustle of coats and bags and made their way towards the doors. But they stayed in their seats a while longer, until everyone filtered out and the building was empty.

"Author?" Martha whispered. The Doctor chuckled.

"Next time," he said. "We'll take Jenny to meet Shakespeare one time, hey?"

"He'd like her," Martha admitted. "She's like him."

"He's extremely likable," the Doctor said.

"Excuse me?" It was one of the androids that worked here, a picture of polite firmness. "Could you make your way out now." Martha sighed.

"I could stay here forever," she murmured.

"Not when you know what comes next," he said. She made to get up but instead he scooped her up into his arms.

"Your too special to walk," he said. Martha giggled.

"Not quite Shakespeare standard I'm afraid." He smiled and kissed her softly.

"This is the very ecstasy of love."

"That's more like it," she whispered. He carried her all the way out the theatre and onto the street. "Where are we going?"

"Food," he said. "It's by the beach."

"I love you so much," she said, her voice cracking.

"Hey," he said. "I love you too."

"I know," she said. Then she hesitated. "I know."

He sat her down on a table overlooking the golden sands of the beach with the blue water lapping against the sand.

"Why isn't anyone on it?" she asked. "A beach like that should be swarming."

"I booked it for the night," said the Doctor. "We'll be totally alone."

"Oh Doctor…"

"Look, the menus are here," said the Doctor. "What will you have?"

"Oh God," said Martha, scanning the thick wad of paper. "There's too much to chose from."

"Take your time," said the Doctor. "We've got all night- longer if you like."

"I'll have the carbonara," she said finally.

"A carbonara and a spaghetti and meatballs," said the Doctor. "With a bottle of your most expensive wine."

"Yes sir."

"How much is this costing you," whispered Martha.

"I just print money off the TARDIS," he said. "Right currency and everything."

"Doesn't seem fair," said Martha. She allowed herself a smile. "Nice though." The meals arrived and it was the nicest food Martha had ever tasted. She let the Doctor know as well twice.

"Plenty more where that came from," the Doctor said. He paid and tipped the waiter over-generously, bouncing up to help Martha from her chair.

"Beach?" asked Martha, gazing longingly over the long expanse of sand.

"Of course," the Doctor said. He bent down and undid the buckles of her shoes, slipping them from her feet. She stepped on the beach, enjoying the feeling of the sand between her toes. Her eyes wandered along the golden- no literally golden- sand and the electric blue water. The wavy line where the sea and the sand met was lined with candles.

They walked along the beach hand in hand, saying nothing. There was nothing to say. The sun, a permanent golden disk frozen in the horizon, throbbed with an orange glow that lit up their faces. Finally, they slowed to a stop, ankle deep in the deliciously warm sea. The Doctor smiled and dropped to one knee.

"Martha Jones," he said solemnly, pulling a small box from his pocket. "Will you marry me?" Martha's mouth fell open, tears flooded to her eyes.

"Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

** The big day- First and foremost, thank you for the support and reviews for the first chapter. I am doing a bit of juggling between two stories at the mo so the gap between uploading each chapter may be longer than previous stories. I mention Sarah-Jane later on and in doing this I want to make clear that although Lis Sladen has tragically passed away, in my mind Sarah-Jane is still alive, and will be in the minds of her many fans and admirers. Lis will be remembered through Sarah-Jane but we need to remember she is a different person and she may feature in many stories in the future. **

"Mum will you just leave off!" Martha slapped her mother's hand away from a delicate silk flower on the strap of her dress. "I'm fine!"

"It just needs a bit of tweaking, darling," said Francine fondly. "Look, at that angle it looks unbalanced."

"It's fine," said Martha.

"I need you to look perfect darling, for the photos. It's the biggest day of your life, remember!"

"Thanks for calming me down, Mum," said Martha from between her clenched teeth. "This will really stop me from tripping over down the aisle, or saying 'I don't' instead of 'I do' or-"

"Honey, you'll do wonderfully." Martha closed her eyes as

her mother fiddled around with her dress, making small noises of satisfaction as she corrected tiny details that nobody else would even notice. Martha growled.

"Okay, can I look now?"

"No! You're not ready! I just need to sort out your little headdress thing. Shall I put the veil down for you?" 

"I think I'm capable," said Martha. "Ow, Mum, you're pulling my hair."

"The pain is worth it, Martha. You will look beautiful by the time I'm finished with you."

"Mum, the stylist said I was ready, you didn't need to undo all her work!"

"I'm not undoing anything, I'm just improving."

"Yeah," said Martha. "It's not like she had twenty years experience. Mum, you weren't like this on Leo's wedding."

"Oh she was," Leo assured his older sister. "She really, really was. Four hours we spent looking for a suit."

"It was worth it though Leo, you looked gorgeous," said Francine. "Pass me that makeup bag, will you?"

"Mum, we've done all that."

"It just needs a touch more…"

"Mum!"

"Hold still, Martha do you want lipstick all over your face? Carefully does it…"

"Are you done?" demanded Martha.

"All right, all right, no need to get all shirty with me! I'm just helping!"

"PLEASE can I look now!"

Francine stood back to admire her daughter and clapped her hands.

"Yes! You're perfect." She covered Martha's eyes and led her over to a full-length mirror. "Ready?" Dramatically, she took away her hands and for the first time Martha got to see what her mother had done to her.

Martha was wearing a sleek white dress that billowed out in layers of lace as it gushed towards her simple golden heels. Even if she did say so herself, it looked fantastic on her. Her hair was elegantly curled and bounced on her shoulders beneath a headdress with the veil pulled back. She twisted the engagement ring set on her fourth finger. It was a perfect fit.

"It's time for the congregation to sit down now," said the brisk voice of Maiel, the alien wedding planner. The Doctor and Martha had opted for a wedding off of planet earth and as a result of this, people had been coming backwards in forwards in the TARDIS to stay in the beautiful hotel reserved for the wedding guests. Due to the planet's incredible weather and astonishing scenery, they had also decided to have the wedding outside.

"Oh God, where's Clive? He was supposed to be giving you away! Clive! Clive!"

"I'm right here, honey," said Clive. Francine tutted at him and straightened the lapel of his shirt. Clive rolled his eyes at Martha over his ex wife's head. "Now for heaven's sake, Clive, don't do anything stupid."

"I won't," he said. Despite her nerves, Martha smirked.

"Now, where's Jenny and Gwen got too? Good Lord, they're not lost, are they? We need them…"

"The bridesmaids are standing behind you madam," said Maiel patiently, gesturing to the women and the girl in identical dresses behind her. "I need you to take your seat now, Madam." Francine hugged Martha gently, being very careful not to crease the dress.

"I love you," she whispered, kissing her cheek. "Good luck." She made to leave, then turned and crouched down by Jenny.

"Jenny, you know what to do…"

"Mum!" laughed Martha. "You're holding us up." Jenny looked up at Francine.

"Yes Grandma," she said seriously. "Hold Aunty Gwen's hand all the way down." Gwen squeezed the child's hand.

"I'll make sure she's ok, Francine," she said reassuringly. "Don't worry."

"I must insist you take your seat now, Madam," said Maiel, and for the first time, Martha detected irritation in her voice.

"Ok, ok," said Francine. "Come on Leo, you're holding the whole ceremony up!" Leo let his mother escort him away and waved at Martha.

"Good luck," he mouthed. She nodded in thanks as her mother and brother disappeared. Then she felt the nerves creep back. Gwen noticed this and hugged her.

"You'll do fantastically," she promised. Jenny hugged her mother as well.

"I love you, Mummy," she said.

"I love you too, darling," said Martha. Clive took hold of Martha firmly and squeezed her hand.

"You ready, honey?" he asked. Martha nodded.

"Yep," her voice cracked. She shook her head. "What the hell am I worried about? I have been transported to the moon by rhinos; faced witches; pollution guzzling crabs… I've walked the earth for a year and I'm worried about walking down an aisle!" Clive chuckled.

"I've got you, darling," he said. "It's natural to feel nervous."

"Did you?" Martha asked. Clive shook his head.

"I think that's why our marriage never worked out. I never felt enough." Martha frowned slightly, but her reply was cut off by the sound of a piano.

"Oh my god who is playing?" breathed Gwen. "And how are they doing that?"

"Mozart," said Martha. "We made friends when he found Jenny's favourite teddy in his house."

"Right," said Gwen. "Mozart. That's not freaky."

"Come on," said Clive. "It's time to go."

"Wait!" said Martha. "My veil!" She pulled the veil over her face and turned to look at Gwen. "Is that ok?"

"Perfect," she said. "You look wonderful."

Gwen took Jenny's hand again and clasped it tightly and Clive began to walk out of the hidden marquee and into the open. They rounded a corner and there was everyone. In the midst of a long, luscious garden, sat on chairs and benches. Their friends, their family. Everyone was there.

They began to walk down the aisle. In the congregation Martha spotted Ianto, Sarah-Jane and Luke, the Doctor's old friend Jo Grant, the Brigadier, Wilf Noble- as well as Leo, Shonara and their children Keisha and Megan and in the very front row, Francine. Amongst them were scores of friends they had made on their travels, humans aliens and everything in between.

The Doctor turned to look at her as she was led down the aisle. Just making eye contact with him calmed her down immensely, and she smiled at him. He grinned back. Martha had slept in her parent's house last night for the sakes of tradition and it seemed like a forever since they'd seen each other. When they reached the altar- behind which a stunningly beautiful alien minister was standing- Clive hugged his daughter fiercely, before sitting down next to Francine, who automatically straightened his tie.

The Doctor (who was standing next to his best man, Jack) reached out and took his fiancé's hand bringing her closer to him and smiled.

"Hi," he said softly.

"Hi," she replied. The minister coughed and addressed the assembled.

"Welcome to the Doctor and Martha, and welcome to their beautiful families. You are all gathered here today for a most special joining of this man, and this woman in the most glorious of bonds. In doing so, I join you, the congregation are joined in the mutual affection they feel for you." The Doctor's arm snaked around Martha's waist, pulling her closer still.

"I have no right to talk about this beautiful couple as if I am their nearest and dearest, therefore I call upon Captain Jack Harkness, as best man, to share what he feels about the couple with us." As Jack walked to the front of the altar, Martha whispered in the Doctor's ear:

"What's Jack written?"

"I don't have the faintest idea," he said. Martha smiled. Jack tapped on the microphone and spoke into it.

"I think that, from the moment I saw the Doctor and Martha together, I knew that someday someone would be giving a speech like this at their wedding. I saw the way they acted together, the way they talked to each other, they way they looked at each other- everyone did. Everyone but themselves." He paused to examine the faces of the Doctor and Martha. Martha nodded encouragingly, and Jack continued.

"They thought themselves as friends, best friends, nothing more or less- stupid, right? The Doctor was recovering from something terrible and Martha was exactly what he needed to aid his recovery and take care of him for the rest of eternity. I don't know when they first realised that but like a sickeningly polite gentlemen, the Doctor stifled those feeling right away." Martha leant across to whisper to the doctor.

"Polite," she smirked. "Right."

"Then, as I'm sure you know, Martha was in a relationship that-" Jack hesitated tastefully. "That didn't quite work out." Francine snorted. "And I admire how the Doctor handled this tragedy, especially with the arrival of a beautiful baby girl. They became closer and… here we are. They are perfect together, and I'm sure you can see that from simply looking at them. They look after each other, do crazy, crazy things together; they travel to every corner of the universe, they save lives, planets, universes. What I love about the Doctor is his sheer impossibleness, the things he can do, they way he does them is incredible. He is so powerful, so strong, yet I have never seen a man treat his fiancé and child so tenderly. I adore Martha for her compassion. She never thinks about herself- this could be classed as a flaw as she does not regard her own life as important and Martha honey, it really, really is. She's always looking at the world through rainbow coloured glasses, sees the best in everyone. And now my two favourite people in the universe- are together, you can see how they compliment each other. They are amazing." He nodded his head, indicating his speech was over.

Martha crossed over to him and hugged him wordlessly. He accepted her embrace and pulled the Doctor in too. The minister smiled and Francine was already sobbing.

"Jack that was beautiful," she managed, before Francine Jones was overcome with tears. The three broke free from their hug and Jack grinned.

"And by the way, Martha, you look suuuuuper hot today. I mean, seriously, super hot." He grinned and looked her soon to be husband up and down as well. "And you too Doc." Scattered laughter from the congregation, and Jack retook his position by the Doctor and discreetly faded into the background.

"Oh," said Francine.

!  
>!<p>

It was way past three in the morning, but Martha didn't feel in the least tired. The party was on a veranda floating on a peaceful lake littered with golden fairy lights and set with tables of food and drinks. But nobody was sat by the side, everyone was dancing.

"I can't believe it," the Doctor kept saying, his arms wrapped round his wife, spinning round in the centre of the 'dance floor' a huge grin plastered on his pale face. "I can't believe it." Martha sealed his lips with a passionate kiss.

"I love you," she said. "I love you, I love you, I **love** you."

"That's nothing to how much I love you," he replied, kissing her again. For the first hours or two, the couple had been smothered by ecstatic hugs and excited kisses (mainly from Jack) but now they had been given some space to dance together. Martha stole a look around and noticed her mother and father dancing together- no arguments. Wow. Gwen and Rhys were together (though they looked like they might be heading to the hotel room pretty soon) and Leo and Shonara were draped over each other. She sighed in happiness and pressed her face against the Doctor's chest. He held her tighter and they just stood, swaying slightly to the music. They wouldn't exactly call it dancing, but it was one of those rare moments when there seem to be no worries in the universe.

The Doctor reluctantly broke the hug when Leo crossed over to speak to his sister. He smiled and hugged her quickly.

"Congratulations, Martha," he said. She smiled, disentangling herself and hugging Shonara as well.

"Thanks Leo. Where are the kids?"

"They were dead on their feet," said Shonara clearly. "We dropped Jenny off in her bedroom in the TARDIS and Megan was dropping off as well so I left her there too. I didn't think you'd mind. And Keisha was insisting she wasn't tired, bless her, but I left her with her sister for a second and when I came back she was fast asleep. So, yeah. Jo's in there keeping an eye on them.

"That's nice of her," said the Doctor, forcing himself to be polite, though it was clear he was itching to be alone with his new wife. "Tell her thanks."

"Will do, Doc," said Leo, noticing his obvious impatience. "We'll leave you to it, now."

"Thanks," he said, relieved. The young couple left, smiling to themselves, and Martha resumed her position against the Doctor.

"What time are we leaving tomorrow?" she asked. He brushed her hair with his lips.

"Whenever you like," he said. "I want us to have a chance to say goodbye to Jenny and everyone." Martha nodded musingly, watching the glistening water of the lake.

"Thank you for suggesting here," said Martha. "I'm really glad we could have our wedding somewhere so special to us."

"Latisha- Mickey," he said, kissing the top of her head. "I thought you'd like the idea."

"That way," she said. "Tish can be at my wedding after all."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry sorry sorry sorry this chapter has taken so long to upload. I am trying to write chapters for the two stories I am posting on fan-fiction alternatively so it theory it should take double time to upload chapters. But I took longer than usual on chapter three on my other story, and less time on this one, so I guess it balanced out. Or perhaps not…. **

"Mummy! Daddy!" Jenny waved her plump arm in her mother and father's direction as they stepped out of the TARDIS that had just landed in Francine's house. Martha rushed over to her daughter, scooping her up into a massive hug and planted kisses on her face.

"I missed you," she said.

"For heaven's sake, Martha, you've only been away ten days," said Francine, rolling her dark eyes.

"Mum!" She put Jenny down and ran off to greet her mother. Jenny stumbled over to the Doctor.

"Daddy!"

"Hello you," he said, grinning broadly as he picked up his little daughter and held her in midair. She threw her arms round his neck, her face glowing with pleasure.

"Here," she said. "I made it for you. And I made one for Mummy. All on my own." She fished in the pocket of her cute little dungarees and pulled out a beaded necklace. The beads were green and yellow with a little plastic charm hanging down in the middle. She placed it, somewhat haphazardly, over the Doctor head and let it hang over his tie. He examined it.

"Thank you," he said. "I'm honoured."

"Grandma brought me a kit," she said. "It has a pretty box. Come see." The Doctor stole a glance to his left, and he saw Martha and Francine talking excitedly.

"So how was your honeymoon, Martha? Were there beaches? Shops? Was it romantic? Tell me!" He rolled his eyes as Martha grimaced at him behind Francine's back.

"Alright then," he said. "Show me." He set her down and the floor and she took his hand in her tiny one and determinedly led her into the spare room next to Francine's that she'd been sleeping in. It was mess of toys, books, and what else the Doctor had no idea. The covers of her 'half cot, half bed thing' as the Doctor liked to call it, was a tangled mess. He straightened them out and plumped up her pillow for her. She didn't notice; she was on her hands and knees fishing through piles of junk for her jewellery making set.

"Here!" she said, pushing it into his hands.

"Mmm, pretty," he said. In truth it wasn't very pretty, a medioka, fairly cheap box made of plastic with engraved swirls. But Jenny seemed to be in love with it, she rubbed it against her cheek. 

"Inside!" she said, popping open the box with some difficulty. Inside were dozens of vivid beads and some wire to thread them on.

"That looks hard," he said. "Could you teach me?"

"I can do it all on my own," said Jenny. "Except tying the knot at the end of the string. Grandma did that. It's too fiddly."

"I think I could tie the knot for you," he said. "Why don't we make one for Grandma?"

"I already have," said Jenny. "Three. And some for Granddad. But one broke. And one for Keisha and one for Megan. She's exactly three weeks older than me, Daddy."

"I know," said the Doctor.

"It's funny when things are exact," she said. "We're like sisters."

"You're actually cousins," said the Doctor. "Because-"

"Uncle Leo is Mummy's brother and Keisha and Megan are Mummy's nieces."

"That's right," said the Doctor.

"Grandma said that Mummy had a sister too, but they lost her. How can you lose someone, Daddy?" The Doctor hesitated.

"She died, Jenny," he said softly.

"So she's in… heaven?"

"I'm sure she is."

"That's nice for her," said Jenny. "Did her house burn down?"

"No," said the Doctor. "So, Jenny, who are you making the necklace for?"

"I don't know," she said. "Maybe I'll make it and we'll see who matches the colours."

"Good idea," said the Doctor. "What do we do first?"

"Grandma ties the knot at the end of the wire," said Jenny, pulling a thin piece of clear, plastic wire from a sealable bag.

"I can do that." The Doctor threaded it into a small knot with his supple fingers.

"Then you chose colours."

"What colours do you think?"

"Red," she said. "And… purple. And then yellow."

"Fantastic choice," said the Doctor, watching as she picked out those colours from the mass of beads.

"Now we chose a charm," she said. "There's a heart shaped one, a teddy bear shaped one, a… what's this?"

"It's a four leafed clover," said the Doctor. "Some people think it's lucky."

"Lucky," she said. "It's a lucky necklace, then. I want that one. Then you thread them on… in a pattern."

"Wow," said the Doctor. "That's very clever, Jenny." She accepted the praise without protest.

"It goes yellow, then red, then purple. And you have to keep to the pattern or else it's wrong."

"Of course," he said, watching as she expertly slid the beads down the wire. She shuffled back so she was sitting on the Doctor's lap and he hugged her gently, making sure he didn't get in the way.

"Now we're halfway," she said after a couple of minutes. "So you put the charm on. Where is it?"

"Here," said the Doctor, passing it to her. "You're very good at this."

"I know," she said. "Grandma says it's good quality." She said the words carefully, proud of herself.

"Very," he agreed. "Then do you carry on with the beads?"

"Yes." She did so, until the wire was almost filled with beads. "And now we put on a clasp so you can do it up. Hold this." She gave the Doctor the necklace to hold as she rummaged for the clasp. "Could you do another knot? To put on the clasp."

"Course I can." The Doctor tied on the clasp and Jenny nodded.

"See. Easy peasy lemon squeezy."

"Indeed," said the Doctor. "Show me Mummy's then. What's the charm?"

"A star," she said. "And yours is the bunny rabbit."

"I know," he said. "I'm very fond of bunny rabbits as it happens." She swelled in pleasure.

"Let's give it to Mummy," she said. She danced out the room, her newly made necklace clenched in her fist. The Doctor smiled at her proudly as she ran over to Martha. She was talking on her mobile phone, smiling absently at her daughter, as Francine hushed her.

"But Mummy I made you a necklace," she hissed. The Doctor intervened and swept her away.

"She'd love it in a second," she said. "But she's talking to someone right now."

"Actually Doctor," said Martha, walking towards him. "It's for you."

"Me?" he said, surprised. "Who is it?"

"Doris Lethbridge- Steward," she said, smiling slightly, but her face was puzzled. "She sounded… strange."

"Oh!" he said, smiling. He took the phone and spoke down it.

"Hello Doris. How's life treating you?"

"Doctor," she said, her voice was trembling.

"What's wrong," he said, steel tinting his voice. Martha looked up from where her daughter was pressing a necklace into her hand.

"He needs to see you," she said, sobbing. "The doctors say its cancer. They said it's been there for a while and his white blood cell counts gone up… he's feverish. They say he won't last the… last the night. He needs to see you…" The Doctor's throat tightened.

"Give me your address and time," he said. She told his tearfully and he nodded. "I'm coming," he promised. "Tell him to hold on in there.

"OK," she managed, sniffing. The Doctor snapped the phone shut. Martha, the necklace now round her neck, was by his side immediately.

"What's happened," she demanded. He ran a hand over his hair.

"The brigadier," he said. "They say he won't last the night." The brigadier, who had been at their wedding less than two weeks ago, looking older and frailer but none the less lively and as youthful as the Doctor remembered him. And now he was dying.

"Oh my God," she whispered. "We need to get you to him."

"I can go on my own," he said. Martha placed a firm hand on his arm.

"No you can't," she said softly. "I'm coming too." He nodded.

"I never thought he could… I mean he was so…" Martha nodded quietly and hugged him. He took in a few deep breaths and made his way to the TARDIS. "Your Mum can look after Jenny, can't she?"

"No," said Martha. "She's just gone out."

"Oh Lord…"

"It's ok," said Martha. "She'll be good."

"I don't want her to see death so young…"

"Neither do I," said Martha. "I'm sure she can sit quietly somewhere while you say goodbye."

"Martha Jones," he said. "Lifesaver." She shook her head.

"Not this time."

!

They reached the house and a teary Doris answered the door.

"He won't go into hospital, he says he wants to… die at home. He discharged himself. Doctor we haven't got long, you need to come quickly…"

"Doris, I'm so, so sorry about this," he said sadly. He walked into the house and turned to Martha.

"It's ok," she said. "I'll go and sit somewhere with Jenny. You need to be alone." He nodded gratefully, wondering when Martha had begun to be able to read his mind, and followed Doris out of the room. Martha sat down at the kitchen table and sat Jenny on her lap.

"So were you a good girl with Grandma?" she asked breezily. Jenny didn't answer. She chewed her thumb.

"Mummy," she said. "If your old sister didn't die in a fire, what did she die of?" Martha's gut twisted.

"She sort of… drowned," she said lamely.

"In water?"

"Mmm."

"How did you lose her?"

"Pardon?"

"Grandma said you lost her. Couldn't you find her after she drowned?"

"Saying you lost someone is a nice way of saying they died," said Martha. She felt faintly sick, nearly three years on and she couldn't think about it, yet along talk about it.

"Mummy," she said.

"Yes Jenny."

"Is Daddy's friend getting lost as well?"

!

"Hello old friend," said the brigadier from his prone position on his bed. "Come, sit down." The Doctor stepped forward, enveloping the dying man in a hug. The brigadier patted his back fondly and motioned him to a chair. "I do hope I didn't interrupt your honeymoon."

"No," said the Doctor. "We just got back when Doris called."

"She's a beautiful girl," said the brigadier. "Martha. I'm glad you found somebody. After Sarah-Jane… I didn't think…"

"Me neither," he admitted. "But I found her. And she's amazing. Not unlike your Doris."

"Ah, Doris," he groaned. "I'll miss her."

"I'll take good care of her," promised the Doctor. "I'll take care of everything, I swear. You mustn't worry about a thing."

"Doctor," he said. "You need to promise me something. Something else."

"Anything," he said, crouching down. He took in the man's drooping skin lined with deep wrinkles, his tired eyes. Where was the man ready to leap into action at a moment's notice? The man the Doctor had begged to calm down, to slow down, not to shoot. He didn't see him shooting him any time soon.

"Martha," he said. "And Jenny." He gulped. "You care about them?" The Doctor nodded.

"Yes… yes with both my hearts."

"Please, Doctor. Look after them. I can't bear to see you on your own again… I can't. Tell Martha she was beautiful at the wedding. Tell her she should be so proud of her gorgeous baby girl."

"I will," he said.

"And you need to be proud of her too," wheezed the Brigadier. "So, so proud…"

"I am," he said. "I love her to bits."

"I know you do," the Brigadier's eyes closed in pain and he hissed between his teeth. Doris let out a loud sob and rushed into the room throwing herself at her husband's side.

"Alistair," she sobbed. "Please, don't leave me."

"I'm sorry darling," he husked, hugging her tightly, kissing her head. "I love you."

"Alistair," she wailed. The Doctor nodded at his friend.

"Doctor," he said. "Take care of her."

"Yes, Brigadier," he replied. He smiled, satisfied.

"Good," he hissed. "Doris…"

"Yes," she choked. "Yes, yes!" He let out a little sigh and his head lolled on the pillow. The Doctor's hearts jumped in his chest. Doris stopped sobbing, in shock. Then her face crumpled.

"Oh my God… Alistair, no…"

Brigadier, Sir Alistair Gordon Lethbridge Stewart was gone.

!

"I'm so sorry," said Martha for the hundredth time. They were sitting in the living room of the cosy little house, Jenny playing with the remote for the telly, pressing the buttons, though the telly was switched off. The Doctor and Martha were sitting, their backs resting against the sofa, her arms resting on his shoulders, comforting him.

"I know," he said. "Thank you." Jenny began to chew on the remote and Martha carefully extracted it from her mouth, delicately wiping a strand of saliva from the end.

"Where's Doris?" asked Martha.

"Upstairs still. With him." Martha snuggled in closer to the Doctor, praying with all her heart that she would never be in the position of the older woman, grieving over her husband. It would be too much to bear. She shuddered.

"You ok?" asked the Doctor, concerned. She nodded, hugging him tighter.

"I love you," she said. He kissed her gently on the lips, and despite the soft, careful approach it contained just as much passion as the ones they had shared on their honeymoon. They turned as they heard footsteps treading on the steps and Doris entered the room. Her eyes were red raw, and she was shaking.

"I can't believe he's gone," she murmured. The Doctor jumped up to support her but Jenny got there first, enveloping the stranger in a passionate hug.

"I think you'll find him again," she said. "I don't think he'll be lost for very long."

"Jenny," whispered Martha. Doris shook her head. 

"I hope you're right, little one," she muttered. She collapsed on the sofa. "Oh God." Jenny, unperturbed by the women's emotion, climbed up on the couch beside her.

"Look," she said, holding something up for her to see. "I made it earlier. And I didn't know who it was for and I think it's your colours."

"What is it?" asked Doris- Jenny was swinging the thing around so fast it was nothing but a blur.

"It's lucky," she said. "A necklace. With a lucky leaf on it. And it's for you." Doris took it and examined it.

"Thank you," she said. "Thanks."

"You have to put it on," said Jenny bossily.

"That's lovely, Jenny, but I think that she might want to be on her own for a while," said Martha, tactfully picking up her daughter.

"Wait! Do you like it?" Jenny cried.

"I love it," sighed Doris. "It's beautiful." Martha carried Jenny out of the room, leaving the Doctor alone with the widow.

"There," said Jenny triumphantly. "Now the army man can find his way home from heaven. Isn't that great, Mummy."


	4. Chapter 4

There was something about those two that really freaked Francine out. The way he looked at her, the way his eyes strayed to his surroundings as if looking for potential danger, they way he wouldn't let his eyes leave her. And the way she kept her hand resting on his as if she was soothing him, the way she smiled at him every other second, the way she jumped to his defence at the slightest criticism or challenge that came his way. It was like devotion, but so much more.

Two months had passed since they'd returned from their honeymoon- the Doctor and Martha, that was, of course. It had been a mundane few months (excluding one particular incident when her daughter had materialised in the TARDIS, given her Jenny to look after, shouting something about a distress call and needing Jenny to be safe and promptly disappeared) but now everyone was round her house to celebrate little Keisha's tenth birthday. Tenth! Francine could remember when Keisha was born, all that ago in 2003. And how worried she had been. A dad at seventeen! And now Leo was twenty-seven, and Martha was technically twenty-nine but she hadn't aged in the last three years so she looked twenty seven but she didn't because everyone said Martha looked younger than she was…

And now Francine was babbling, because everything was going so fast and nobody told her anything.

The Doctor, Martha and Jenny had been the first to arrive. Jenny, who had just turned three, had squealed excitedly and lapped the living room at least six times, laughing manically.

"Hello," said Francine weakly, eyeing her third grandchild as she dived over her favourite reclining sofa.

"Hello Mum," said Martha, breezing in, hugging her gently. Francine hadn't seen her so happy for ages. "Sorry about this, the Doctor introduced her to some alien sweets, they're higher in sugar than most earth ones… how are you?"

"Me? Oh I'm ok… Martha how did you get that cut on your cheek? Have you cleaned it out properly?"

"Mum, I'm a doctor, I know how to treat a tiny little cut. And it was nothing major. There was this thing we got caught up in. I need to use the loo." And she drifted out the room.

"Hello Francine," said the Doctor, kissing the old woman's cheek. "Nice to see you."

"What thing? What have you been getting her into?" Francine moaned.

"It won't happen again," he said.

"Grandma, you're wearing the necklace I made you!" Jenny said, skidding to a halt against the Doctor's legs.

"What? Oh, yes, darling. Thank you. But seriously Doctor, are you taking care of her?"

"I'm taking very good care of her," he said solemnly. "As is she of me." At that moment the doorbell rang again and Clive appeared, and the Doctor and Jenny were ignored for a few seconds. The Doctor sighed a long breath and picked up the hyperactive Jenny for a hug.

"What's wrong?" asked Martha, returning from the bathroom.

"Your Mum thinks I'm not looking after you properly." Martha pouted and kissed him quickly.

"I'll talk to her," she said. "Oh, hello Dad."

"Martha," he beamed. "Doctor, good to see you." The two men shook hands warmly and started a conversation about something mechanical that Martha wasn't in the least bit interested in. She sighed, and was almost knocked off her feet as Megan ran into the room. Jenny began shrieking in excitement and struggled out of the Doctor's arms (he had to lower her down to prevent her from falling and cracking her head open) and the two three year olds began to run around the house madly.

"No! Jenny, no, careful!" Martha cried, as the young children weaved in and out of the legs and items of furniture that provided the ultimate obstacle cause for toddlers. But she didn't have to run very far; they collided into Leo as he walked through the door.

"Whoa!" Leo swore softly, earning a slap from his mother ("not in front of the children") as the bottle of wine he had brought tipped from his hands. The Doctor leapt forward and grabbed the bottle before it crashed onto the floor.

"Nice catch mate," said Leo, taking back the bottle with a relieved grin. "How d'you get there so fast?"

"I play a lot of squash," said the Doctor without blinking. "Good reflexes."

"You can say that again," said Martha, smiling sweetly when Francine stared sharply in her direction. Jenny stumbled and fell at her mother's feet, her cheeks flushed, giggling madly. Martha picked her up and marched her across the room. "You are sitting down right here, on this sofa with a glass of water until you calm right down." Jenny blinked innocently and sniggered across the room at where Megan was having a similar conversation with Shonara.

"Don't do this to me baby," Martha whispered. "Not today. Just please, please, please be good for Mummy." She smoothed her daughter's dark hair back from her face and fanned her with her hand. "God, you're so overheated."

"Martha," said the Doctor. "Calm down. I've got this." Martha smiled and stood up.

"Thank you," she said, leaning in for a hug. From the other side of the room, talking to Clive about how disgraceful it was to introduce her granddaughter to alien products without her say so, Francine's eyes opened wide. What was going on? So now Martha found it to strenuous to gently tell of her own daughter? The Doctor apparently thought so. And Martha had let him. What the hell was going on? He'd always been looking out for her, despite her previous accusations. But he'd never been this… tense. She'd been watching him throughout his conversation with Leo about whatever the hell they were talking about and all this time his eye had never left his wife. Then, at the first sign of Martha partaking in anything active (erm… bending down to speak to her three-year-old child sitting on the sofa) he had rushed in to assist her. And what's more, Martha hadn't protested! This was the woman who, when on a family holiday at the age of fifteen, had cracked three ribs but still insisted on staying until her sister had performed her dance routine at a show she had been spotted for by local talent spotters. And now she was allowing a man who she insisted she could more than hold her own with help her with the simplest of tasks! Very, very odd.

"Water," said the Doctor, pressing a glass into Jenny's hand. "Small sips, Jenny, small sips." Jenny buried her nose in the cup and Martha looked into the Doctor's eyes.

"I love you," she said. The Doctor pressed his lips against hers, cradling her face in his soft hands. She smiled, her arms looping around his neck, pulling him in closer. Then she gasped as the pair of them were knocked onto the couch when their daughter tunnelled through their legs like a desperate rabbit burrowing under a fence.

"Jenny!" Martha began to laugh as they lay on the sofa, their arms draped over each other as Jenny made a break for Megan. Fortunately Shonara prevented a very nasty accident by diving between Jenny and the glass doors. Smiling grimly, she dragged Jenny back over to her parents.

"Does this belong to you?" she quipped.

"Ok, stop this right now young lady," said the Doctor to his daughter. "There is nothing to stop us turning round and going straight home."

"Why don't you three girls sit down with a quiet board game," said Francine, zooming in to save the day. "I think I have some upstairs from when my three were kids. I'll just go and get some." And she disappeared.

Keisha crossed over to Martha, who hugged her eldest niece, who she hadn't seen yet that day. "Hey honey. Happy birthday."

"Thanks," said Keisha. She was a picture of childlike beauty, her light brown skin smooth, her eyes calm, and her expression cool and collected. "Thank you for my present. I'll be able to thank you for real when I really open it."

"Whatever you like," said Martha. She gestured at the two young girls and rolled her eyes. "I'm hoping Jenny will calm down within the next hour or I might have to lock her in the bathroom." Keisha giggled uncertainly, not really sure if her aunt was joking.

"Dad said I should write a thank you card for you. But I don't really see the point. Your home sort of moves around doesn't it?"

"Just a little," said Martha. "So, how are you?" The aunt and niece sat down by Jenny, who climbed onto her lap.

"Calmed down now," said Jenny. "Can I-"

"No you haven't," said Martha. "Look, Grandma's got a game for you to play. Go sit down quietly." Jenny slid to the floor and waited expectantly. As Keisha sat down to play with her sister and cousin, the Doctor slumped next to Martha. Francine watched as he put his arm round her and mumbled into her ear so quiet Francine had to strain to hear his words.

"Are you sure you're alright," he said. She nodded firmly.

"We'll tell them after lunch," she said. "I don't want it to overshadow Keisha's birthday."

"If you start to hurt or you feel sick we can just go home and everyone will understand."

"I know they will," she said. "But I'm fine. Really."

"I know you are," he said. "But if you weren't-"

"Stop it Doctor," she said, and Francine chewed her lip. Was something wrong with her daughter? Was she sick? That cut by her eye… was that something to do with it? What was going on? And why didn't Francine know?

"Martha Jones what have you been getting yourself into?" she whispered.

"Sorry?" Francine blinked. Shonara had been talking to her. She smiled vaguely.

"Sorry I… zoned out," she said. "Carry on Shonara…" But she continued watching Martha and the Doctor. They weren't saying anything, but Martha was lying across the sofa, her head rested on the Doctor's lap and suddenly she looked exhausted.

"-and I said-"

"Shonara." Francine interrupted her daughter in law with an apologetic smile. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure… yeah," said Shonara. "What?"

"Does Martha look… ok to you?" Francine asked picking her words carefully. Shonara scrutinized the couple and shrugged.

"I've seen her better…"

"Uh-huh."

"Equally I've seen her worse."

"Hmm," said Francine crisply. "Well let's not go there, please. Do you think she looks… ill?"

"She looks a little tired," Shonara observed. "Look at the shadows under her eyes. And she's got a cut on her face."

"Do you think her tiredness is just that?" asked Francine. "She's not got some weird alien disease?"

"She looks a bit fluey," the younger women said. "Maybe she's got a cold."

"Maybe," Francine echoed, but she still doubted it. She trusted Martha with every fibre of her being, and Martha trusted the Doctor. And so did Francine- or at least she did now. She didn't think that the Doctor was being overprotective- the whole family were careful of that because of what happened with Tom all those years ago. So that meant Martha was really ill. She watched as Martha kissed the Doctor and went over to talk to Leo. She snapped out of her reverie.

"Sorry Shonara I'm going to talk to the Doctor for a second… hold that thought." She rushed over to where he was sitting and sat down beside him.

"Doctor," she said.

"Hello Francine," he said out the corner of his mouth, but his eyes were following his wife as she talked to Leo.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you," she snapped. The Doctor jumped and met her gaze.

"Sorry."

"I need you to tell me something," she said without a pause. "It's about Martha."

"Francine," said the Doctor, looking deep into her eyes. "You have to trust me. I swear I'm looking after her, there's no point you just-"

"It's not that," she cut in. "Doctor, tell me truthfully, is my daughter sick?"

There was a sickening pause.

"Not exactly," he said. Francine's face crumpled.

"Why is that not a no?" she whispered.

"Doctor!" It was Martha. "Can you come here a sec, please."

"Coming." He jumped up immediately. "Sorry Francine, I'll be back… we'll continue this conversation later." Francine sighed.

"Are you ok?" he demanded. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," she said. "I just saw you talking to Mum and I thought you were going to blurt everything out, and I didn't want that."

"We have to tell her," he said.

"I know, we're going to. But later." 

"Today," he insisted. "We can't keep putting this off."

"It's not that. We'll tell her after lunch, like I said. Alright?"

"Mummy! Mummy! Help me!" Jenny was screaming at the top of her voice, her tone stricken with terror and fear. Martha jerked.

"Jenny!" She ran across the room, searching for her daughter, her family stunned into silence. The Doctor grabbed hold of Megan by the shoulders, who was sitting, trembling on the floor.

"Megan! Where is she?"

"She's on the ledge!" shouted Keisha. "She's on Grandma's window ledge!" Martha swore under her breath, and ran towards the stairs. The Doctor pushed past her and thundered up the stairs, followed by Martha, Clive, Leo and Francine. Megan tried to run up but Shonara stopped her.

"What the hell did you think you were doing!" she cried hysterically. The Doctor sped into Francine's room and for a second, his hearts stopped in his chest, as he saw his only child half sitting, half falling from the window ledge. She had climbed out the window and sat on the outside ledge, and lost her balance.

"Daddy!" she screamed. "Daddy I'm falling!"

"No," he cried. "I'm coming." He crossed over to the window and carefully wrapped her arms round his daughter. She was shaking; tears spurting down her cheeks as the Doctor pulled her safely inside.

"Daddy," she sobbed. "Daddy I'm sorry."

"Oh God Jenny." Martha, her skin pale, walked over to the Doctor. He enveloped her in a hug and she took Jenny in her arms. "What were you doing?" she asked. "You could have fell, you could have died."

"Sorry Mummy," she said, her voice high and scared.

"Jenny I don't believe you…"

"Sorry Mummy," said Jenny.

"Martha," said the Doctor gently. "Put her down." Martha felt tears welling up in her eyes, and put her daughter down on the bed. She leant against the Doctor, weakened by shock and terror.

"Doctor…"

"Francine," said the Doctor. "Take Jenny downstairs and give her back her glass of water. We need a moment." Francine nodded, silent.

"Come on honey," she murmured, taking Jenny's hand. "Downstairs." The family trooped downstairs. Martha wiped her eyes shakily.

"Hey," he said. "It's ok. She's ok." He dabbed her eyes with his sleeve and she smiled slightly.

"She scared me."

"She scared me," said the Doctor. "What she thought she was doing, I have no idea." 

"She's so delicate," said Martha. "She can't regenerate. She's so breakable."

"I thought that everyday when you were like her," said the Doctor. "We just have to be careful."

"Yeah," said Martha shakily. "I feel a bit sick."

"Are you-"

"I'm not going to throw up," she said. "It's just the... Should we take Jenny to hospital?"

"What for?"

"Shock."

"We'll see how she is after a quarter of an hour or so," the Doctor said. "Unless you want us to leave early, have a bit of a lie down…"

"No," she snapped. "Come on." She took his hand and led him downstairs. An ocean of concerned faces greeted them. They went into the kitchen where Jenny was sat with a cup filled with squash and a chocolate biscuit. Martha knelt down and embraced her. "Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yes," said Jenny. "Mummy I got scared. I thought it was safe."

"Now you know," said Martha. "Just don't do it again."

"Martha," said Francine quietly. "I was going to serve up lunch but everyone could go home if you like."

"No," she said. "We'll have lunch together. Don't want to spoil Keisha's big day."

"If you're sure," said Francine. She seemed to have forgotten her and the Doctor's half finished conversation, and struggled with the roast dinner she had prepared.

"I'll help you Francine," said the Doctor. "Martha, you go and sit Jenny down." She nodded, numbness spreading across her.

"Ok," she managed. "Come on Jenny."

"Martha," he caught her arm. "Be careful." She smiled faintly, confused.

"What of?"

"Just be careful," he said. "Please."

!

The meal had been half finished, the birthday cake brought in, amid the off tune rendition of 'happy birthday', and the Joneses were all sat around the table.

"Martha, have a drink," said Leo, offering her the bottle.

"No thanks," said Martha, eying the bottle warily.

"Ah, come on," said Leo. "Just a glass."

"I can't."

"Of course you can," said Leo firmly, taking her glass. "Just one, Martha."

"No, Leo," she said. The Doctor put a hand on hers.

"Me and Martha have something to tell you," he said solemnly. "We only found out this morning." A ghost of a smile fluttered across Martha's face.

"Go on," said Francine. Martha hesitated, looking round the room at the expectant faces of her family. 

"I'm pregnant," she said. "Me and the Doctor are going to have another baby." Excited squeals, cheers, clapping.

"Can I help name it! Please can I help name it!" Keisha cried.

"How far in are you?" asked Francine.

"Just under a month," said Martha, leaning in to kiss the Doctor on the lips. His hand rested on her stomach.

"Martha was feeling a bit sick this morning, we weren't sure if we could make it," said the Doctor, beaming as Clive pumped his hand up and down.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" asked Shonara.

"I don't care," said Martha. "Whatever gender, it'll be beautiful."

"Just like you," said the Doctor, and he kissed her again.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated for so long, I have a reason! With all the good weather we've been having, some mates and me went to the beach. And us being British, we thought because it was sunny, the water would be warm. As if. The day ended in my going to hospital with hypothermia and being forced away from my fanfiction stories (sob). But today, I came home, and finished this off. Hope you enjoy!**

Martha let out a hiss from between her teeth and clenched her fists in agony. She leant against the dirty wall weakly and screwed her eyes shut.

"Martha! We have to keep going!" cried the Doctor. She shook her head.

"I can't," she managed, her hand folded across her swollen stomach. "Doctor…ow ow ow ow ow ow…"

"We're nearly out, Martha," he said. "Just a little further, you can see the staircase from here. Look." Martha squinted in the semi darkness and sure enough, saw the stone steps with the broken railings on each side. At the top, she could see the shape of a crude wooden door.

"OK," she said, stumbling upright. She gasped, bent double in pain. "Oh God, Doctor we're not going to make it."

"Yes we are," he said simply. "Hold onto me." Grabbing his arms, he supported her as she leant against him and they began to shuffle along the bare floor. They hadn't meant this to happen. They had parked the TARDIS in a sleepy, tranquil planet in another galaxy where Martha could relax before having her second baby. Jenny was at a day-care place not far away. The plan was to spend a few days in here to collect their thoughts and return to earth a couple of days before Martha's due date.

She heard the clatter of footsteps behind her and she tried to quicken the pace. The footsteps belonged to a rebel group of soldiers who were trying to rid their planet of tourists- and that meant the Doctor and Martha. But then, last night, when they were patrolling the streets trying to help any injured victims, Martha had gone into labour. And then they had promptly run into some soldiers who had 'taken pity' on them as Martha was pregnant, and imprisoned them. So, now hours later, the Doctor had hoodwinked the guard into giving him back his sonic and they had fled. Now it seemed they'd been discovered.

"There's no time," said Martha, her voice strangled. "It's happening too quick."

"Meet the Timelords," said the Doctor bitterly. He stole a glance behind them. Martha was right. Although he couldn't see the rebel soldiers yet, he knew they were gaining on them fast. He held onto his wife tighter. "Come on," he said, his voice more urgent. "We have to get to the TARDIS."

"I just want to get out," said Martha, sweat glistening on her forehead. They staggered down the corridor. Martha whimpered with every step, her teeth clenched. They reached the stairs, and Martha almost collapsed on the banister.

She could feel her baby nudging against her; she had to let he out. He- or she, they had decided to keep it as a surprise. They had decided on names though, Alistair if it was a boy, after the Brigadier, of course, and Latisha if it was a girl. As a second name (like Jenny's Gallifrey) they had decided on Rassilon since the Doctor had shared his memories of the powerful Time Lord and his influences on their planet, both good and bad. Using his name was a last respect to the dead Time Lords in the founding of the new race of the long lost species.

"Well done," said the Doctor. "I'm so proud of you."

"Just shut up and get us out of here," Martha growled. The Doctor nodded quickly and began to help her up the steps. It was harder; Martha could barely summon the strength to lift one leg up after the other. Finally, they fell upon the door and the Doctor fumbled for his sonic screwdriver.

"Come on!" Martha cried.

"I know, I know," he said impatiently.

"Stop there!" The soldiers had reached the end of the corridor and were running towards them, guns lifted. Martha froze, her hands shielding her stomach as if they could prevent the bullets. The Doctor gave the sonic a quick buzz and the lock clicked open. However, he didn't open the door, he just raised his hands above his head.

"We surrender," he said. "Don't shoot."

"Keep your guns on him!" cried the soldier again. The Doctor slowly wrapped his fingers around Martha's arm and held her tightly.

"Please," he said innocently. "We just wanted to say…" He pushed the door open and shoved Martha into the glaring sunlight. "Bye!"

"After them!" The Doctor shoved the door shut and relocked it. Bullets peppered the other side of the door, amid angered shouts.

"TARDIS," said Martha. "Please." She lurched forward a few steps and the Doctor supported her.

"This way," he said. She nodded and let him lead. She could hear the soldiers hammering on the door. Any moment and it could burst open and the game would be up. She winced.

"Hurry up," she said, panic surging up from the pit of her stomach.

"I was trying to go at your pace," he said. "Ok, come on. The TARDIS is right round the corner. Can you manage that?"

"Yes," she snapped. "Course I can."

"I thought so," he muttered. "Come on." They walked at an agonizingly slow pace down the street, finally rounding the corner and making it to the time ship. Martha leant against the outside weakly as the Doctor slotted in the key and twisted. Martha hurried in, gasping, and fell against the Doctor.

"I need to get the baby out," she groaned. "Quickly."

"This way," he said. "The TARDIS created a birthing room for you."

"I'll thank her later," Martha replied. "In here?"

"That's right."

The Doctor ushered her inside the room and lay her down on the bed. She twisted out of her jacket and sucked in a deep breath.

"I'm ok," she whispered. "I'm ok, I'm ok. Ok." He kissed the top of her head.

"I love you," he said. "You are an amazing mother."

"Ditto," she replied. "Except father. Not mother." He smiled at her and kissed her again. She moaned and gripped his hand. "God, I can't do it, Doctor. I can't do it."

"Don't lie," he said. "Come on. Not long now. Do you want some gas?"

"No," she said. "Makes me feel sick, actually." She slid herself out of her jeans and rubbed her hands over her stomach. The Doctor rested his hand on hers. She grabbed the sheets of the bed she felt the contraction hit her, moaning loudly. The Doctor grabbed her hand and pressed it to his lips. "Don't tell me to push because I bloody well am," she warned him.

"Don't worry," he said. "I'm not going to. I value my life enough to know that."

"Doctor… Doctor it's getting worse," she moaned. Her moan rose into a wail and she closed her eyes.

"Martha, the head," whispered the Doctor. "It's out." She grunted in the most unladylike way and pushed harder. And then, like that, the pain was over. She gasped as she felt a sharp throb in her head.

"_Mummy_!"

"Oh my God," Martha gasped, as she heard the pitiful wails of a newborn baby. "Doctor…"

"The telepathy," said the Doctor. "It's activated suddenly at birth. I can feel it too."

"I want to hold him," she said hoarsely. "Is it a him? An Alistair or a Latisha?"

"An Alistair," said the Doctor softly. "Alistair Rassilon." He pressed the crying baby into Martha's arms. She touched his face. Curled her fingers round his tiny tufts of hair. Cradled him in the crook of her arms.

"He's beautiful," she whispered. Then her face turned to shock. "I have to tell my Mum I gave birth on another planet," she realised. "She is going to kill me."

The Doctor grimaced. She was right. "Ah well," he said breezily. "I'm sure the anger will subside by Alistair's eighteenth."

"Let's hope so," said Martha. She smiled and settled down on the bed, cuddling her newborn baby to her chest. She smiled at the Doctor.

"D'you want to hold him?" The Doctor nodded eagerly but then Martha's phone rang. "Uh. I bet that's Mum. Could you get it for me please?" The Doctor passed her the phone and she looked at the screen. He noticed her surprise and concern at the number blaring out at her.

"What is it?" he asked.

"The day-care centre… oh my God what if those soldiers got there…" Her heart fluttered and she pressed the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hello Mrs Jones this is the day-care centre you sent Jenny too," said a droning alien voice.

"What is it?" she asked anxiously.

"Could you please come and pick your daughter up your session expired five hours ago, we've had to look after her here, it's extremely irregular…"

"You mean she's ok," said Martha.

"She is, but I'm going to have to ask you to pay extra for this session."

"Ok," said Martha, beaming. "Thank you, thank you, thank you. I've just had a baby, you see. Jenny's little brother. He's called Alistair. And yes, you can congratulate me."

"Oh… um…"

"Thank you," said Martha graciously. "We'll come pick her up right away. See you soon." And she snapped the phone shut.

"It's ok," she said. "She's fine, everyone fines. We need to go and pick her up from day-care, that's all." The Doctor smiled in relief.

"Stay here," he said. "I'll move the TARDIS to the day-care place."

"Thank you," she said, leaning in to kiss him. They rested their foreheads against each other's and smiled.

"We've just had a baby," whispered the Doctor.

"Alistair Rassilon," she said, tasting the words in her mouth. She smiled. "Time Lord."

"This is going to be difficult," said the Doctor.

"No it's not," she replied. "We'll be fine." He kissed her again, kissed his son - HIS SON- and left the room. Martha lay back down against the pillow, exhausted, as the TARDIS lurched into flight. After an unusually sensitive, careful flight, the TARDIS settled down. The Doctor popped his head round the door.

"I'll collect Jenny," he said. "You stay here."

"I love you," she called out.

"Love you too," he called as his voice became more and more distant. She felt another throb in her head and a child's voice rang out in her mind.

"_Hungry_!"

"Ow," she complained. "A little quieter, Ali. So you can talk to me in my head? That's convenient. You'll be easier than Jenny. Your big sister."

"_Hungry!"_ He nudged against her chest. She smiled, feeling that little thrill when she had fed Jenny for the first time all over again and pulled down her top, watching as her baby fed eagerly.

"Clever baby," she said. "Not many catch on that quickly. Is that a Time Lord thing?"

"Mummy! Mummy! Baby!" Martha heard her daughter's excited shrieks and footsteps across the TARDIS and she hurtled into the room.

"Jenny! Wait!" The Doctor tore after her. "Don't hurt Mummy!" But Jenny had frozen in the doorway staring, wide eyed at her little brother.

"Is that it?" she breathed.

"His name's Alistair," said Martha softly. "He's your little brother. Come and see." Jenny slowly paced forward, followed by a wary Doctor. She reached out and touched the feeding infant, her small fingers brushing against his soft baby hair.

"Brother," she whispered. "Baby brother. Like Uncle Leo."

"That's right," said Martha. "But Uncle Leo's not exactly a baby." Jenny giggled.

"Can I hold her?" she asked. Martha licked her lips nervously. She really didn't want to place her tiny, delicate baby in the hands of a three year old.

"Daddy hasn't held him yet," she said. She held out the baby to her husband. "Doctor?" He swallowed, sat on the edge of the bed and took the baby.

"_Daddy_!" He rubbed the side of his head and looked down at his son, his blood son.

"Hello," he managed, cradling the baby in his strong arms. Martha smiled at him, remembering the time he held Jenny for the first time. Speaking of whom, Jenny climbed onto the bed and leant in for a hug with Martha.

"My Mummy," she said. Martha kissed her head, burying her face in her daughter's dark brown hair.

"You've got to share now Jenny, honey," she said. "I love you." Suddenly they heard someone ramming on the door.

"Open up!"

"_Mummy! Daddy_!" Both the Doctor and Martha heard their youngest child's frightened cries inside their heads.

"Doctor," said Martha, gathering Jenny closer to her. "Doctor, don't let them inside."

"I said open up! Now!" The hammering increased. Martha knew there was no way they could break inside, but it still scared her.

"I won't," said the Doctor quietly, answering both Martha's question and the rebel's demands in one utterance. "I'm moving the TARDIS, far away. We can come back to the planet later." He pressed Alistair back into Martha's firm grip and ran into the console room. Jenny made to follow him, but Martha grabbed her arm.

"Wait here." Alistair began to cry.

"_Frightened_."

"Mummy!" said Jenny, her voice trembling. "What's happening?"

"It's ok," said Martha. "Nothing." Then Martha's ears rang as she heard a piercing scream.

"Martha!" The Doctor rushed through. "They've got someone, their going to kill her if I don't open up, don't make a noise, I'm shutting the door…"

"Wait!" she cried. It was too late. He slammed the door shut. She listened as he prised open the door.

"Gentlemen! How lovely to see-" The sound of bullets, followed by yells of immense pain. Martha screamed shrilly.

"Oh God!" She placed her baby in the cot and jumped up, her hearts pounding. Jenny was crying.

"Mummy!"

"Jenny… stay here, promise me you'll stay here!"

"Mummy!" Martha ignored her, she ran into the console to see the Doctor lying on the floor, his body shuddering, blood seeping from his chest. Four or five men were there and they turned their guns on her from where they stood outside the doorway.

"Hello Martha," said a hoarse voice behind her. She jumped, feeling the butt of a gun in the back of her skull. She screamed abuse at him, grabbing his arms and pushing him out the TARDIS. It could have been the shock, but he didn't have time to struggle, and fell against his colleagues.

"TARDIS… force field," she managed, and the killers were locked out the time ship. She dropped to her knees, tears flooding her eyes. "What did they do to you," she sobbed.

"M-m-martha," he rasped. "I'm sorry." She took his face in her hands.

"Please don't die you can't die Doctor remember," she gasped. "What about Alistair? You can't just go, Doctor, please be okay…"

"I'm not okay," he groaned, forcing himself to his feet. He fell against her and it was all she could do not to collapse under his weight. He grunted and staggered towards the room with his children in.

"Doctor!" Martha screamed, grabbing his arm. He pulled roughly away.

"Martha…" He took her face in his and kissed her. She melted in his arms. Then she was brought to reality when he cried out and fell against the door, bursting in the room. Jenny screamed. He lurched towards her and took her face in his hands.

"Jenny, I'm so sorry, I love you," he muttered. He hugged her close to his and recoiled gasping.

"What are you doing?" Martha shouted, clutching Jenny. "Why are you saying goodbye?"

"Not… saying…goodbye." He took Martha's spare hand (the other one was holding onto Jenny) and stumbled towards the cot.

"_Daddy?"_

"Martha… Jenny… Ali…" He held onto his family, closing his eyes. Then he put his son back down, prised his wife and his daughter apart and pulled Martha into the console room. He fell against the walls.

"Doctor…" 

"Held it off," he said. "It's done." And his face was engulfed in golden wisps of light.

**Just so you know, all the cheesy goodbyes ect where not pure cheese. There is a plot-orientated reason, which will be revealed in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**By the ways, sorry this chapter is so much shorter than previous ones, there didn't seem to be any place to stop it other than the one I chose. One more thanks for all your lovely reviews- they keep me sane.**

The Doctor threw his head back, outstretched his arms, his eyes opened wide. Martha gasped and stumbled backwards.

"Doctor!" she cried. "Doctor, please!" The sound of her voice seemed to spark something inside him and he twisted round.

"I'm regenerating," he rasped. The light was blinding, Martha buried her face in her hands. She got to her feet and lurched towards him, her eyes blurred with shed tears. He was facing her and she reached out a hand to touch him. As her fingers brushed against his pinstriped coat, she felt a shudder pulse through her body and both she and the Doctor were thrown off their feet by some invisible force.

"Martha!" he screamed. She toppled back through the door of the birthing room and collapsed onto the bed, her fingers scrabbling against the blankets. She heard the wails of her newborn baby and she so badly needed to hold him close to her.

"Mummy!" Jenny ran into her mother's arms; was screaming hysterically. They had explained the concept of regeneration to her about six months ago, but Martha didn't know how much she's understood.

"It ok," she said desperately. "It's all ok, honey. Hold onto me." Jenny buried her tear stained face in Martha's shoulder.

"Make it stop," she mumbled. And then, like magic, it did. The light faded and the TARDIS was still. Martha was trembling violently.

"Doctor," she whispered. "Doctor." And then he came in. And it was him. He was the same. Yet he looked so different. He was shorter, but still tall and he was also younger. His hair was still dark but sprung up in smooth waves. He was paler, and he had lost the adorable freckles she loved so much. She looked him up in silence.

"Hello," she managed. He ran forward and swept her into a hug, picking her up from her feet and burying his face in her hair. She broke down, weeping into him shoulder. He held her close, rubbing her back, kissing her neck.

"Martha," he breathed. "Martha Jones. Martha Martha Martha Jones." She was crying harder, her breaths catching in her throat, her tears soaking into his jacket. They fell down onto the bed and she leant against him.

"I… I…" She tried to pull herself together, but her hormones were all over the place, and the Doctor had just effectively died. She clenched her fingers round his lapel and pulled him closer. "I thought I lost you." His lips brushed hers and she hooked her arms round his neck in a passionate hug.

"Mummy?" Jenny crawled onto the bed, looking fearfully at her father. "D-daddy? Are you ok?" Martha wiped her eyes.

"How does she know…" The Doctor extracted himself from his wife's embrace and gently touched both of his daughter's temples. He head rolled back and she gasped.

"Daddy," she gasped. She flung herself at the Doctor and he hugged her close to him. Martha lay down on the bed, her arms lacing round her husband's waist.

"What's happening," she asked shakily. The Doctor pulled her up and let her slump on his lap. He traced her lips with his finger and kissed her.

"Don't cry," he said. "There's no need to cry. I'm still me." She nudged his lips with her mouth again and he felt tears run onto his nose.

"You kiss the same," she murmured. "You don't sound the same."

"I'm sorry," he said. "I'm so, so stupid." She nodded.

"Yes you are," she said. He chuckled, holding her closer to him. "I can't believe…"

"But I'm still me," he said. "You have to understand me."

"But you told me… you told me that when you regenerate it's like you're a different man. Doctor, I saw your first and second selves when you made me a Time Lady, you were completely different. But you…" She tentatively took his hand. "You feel the same."

"I am the same," he said. "Listen to me. Over the last few years I have become… emotionally… involved with you and Jenny and now Alistair than anyone else in my whole… life. How I feel about you… I've never felt before in nine-hundred years- more than that now."

"I should hope so, you married me," snorted Martha. He chuckled again.

"Seriously," he said. "And those feelings made me able to… control my regeneration with more… power than before. No, I couldn't chose my appearance," he added, seeing Martha open her mouth to ask that very question. "But in here," he pressed a finger to his head. "I'm the same man. I feel the same about you. I know the same things, everything from my likes and dislikes to my mannerisms, is the same."

"And your kisses," said Martha, smiling through her tears. "So it happened just like that?"

"No," he said. "It's not that strong."

"Then how…"

"Before I regenerated, what did I do?" he asked. Martha shook her head. The images were hazy. So much had happened; it was hard to pick out significant memories from the jumble of thoughts swimming around in her head.

"Said goodbye," she said.

"Kind of," he said. "I touched all of you. Call it… a way to boost the memory. With you fresh in my mind, I thought I could control the regeneration. But I was wrong. It's so, so powerful." He shuddered in the recent memory. "And I thought it was hopeless. I thought I was going to change completely. It… scared me." Martha held him tighter. He smiled. "And then you came and I felt your hands against me…"

"Did I do it right?" asked Martha nervously. He laughed.

"That was the final memory jog I needed. I felt you, saw you, and everything fell into place. You gave me strength to influence the regeneration, and with that burst of strength we were both thrown across the room. You saved me. Just…thank you."

"Well I better not have to save you again you big idiot," she laughed. She hugged him tightly, more tightly than she thought she ever had before. "I really, really hate you," she said.

"You've said that before," he said, his voice muffled.

"This time I mean it," she said, kissing him. "You are not going to forget this one." Then she gasped as something throbbed in her head. "Crap. Ali." The Doctor raced across the room and scooped up his baby son. He placed his fingers on the child's temples, and the boy blinked. Martha guessed they were talking telepathically, because the Doctor was nodding and smiling at Ali. He sat on the end of the bed, holding his son in his arms. Jenny crawled back on Martha's lap.

"D'you change your face, Mummy?" she asked.

"Not if I can help it," she said grimly. "Your father on the other hand-" Then she winced. She sounded like her mother. Speaking of whom… "Doctor!" she gasped. "I need to call my Mum." The Doctor winced.

"I'll leave you to do that," he said. She sighed.

"I just gave birth," she pouted. "I have privileges."

"She's your Mum," he pointed out. She sighed, picking up her phone. She dialled the number.

"Hey Mum," she said. "I've got something to tell you."


	7. Chapter 7

**As you can probably gather from this chapter, I was in a bit of a festive mood (yes it's May. I know. I happen to like Christmas.) The story is also a teensy bit of an A/U as Ianto does not die. **

"Merry almost Christmas!" The Doctor burst into the three-floor house and threw his arms round Captain Jack Harkness. Jack laughed and stumbled backwards in the impact.

"Most people call it Christmas eve," he said, patting him on the back. "Where's Martha?"

"Coming!" came the call as Martha stumbled into the house. She had the baby on her hip and Jenny dragging her along determinedly in the way only three year olds can. Jack swooped in for a hug and a kiss.

"Hey nightingale," he said. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Jack," she replied. She gazed around at the house in wonder; all three floors seemed to filled to the brim with people- kids and adults alike.

"Uncle Jack!" cried Jenny, throwing herself at her Godfather. He opened his arms wide and swooped her up into the air.

"Hello Princess," he said. "How are you today?"

"It's Christmas tomorrow!" she squealed. The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"I don't know, we bring her up in a ship that can travel through space and time offering her a pick of any planet she wishes and she falls back into stupid ape traditions. I'm holding you responsible Martha."

"Says the man with the Santa hat and the tinsel necklace," she teased him. The Doctor touched his new accessories self-consciously.

"See! You've even infected me with your over-whelming humanish stuff."

"You love it really," she said, kissing him quickly. Jenny made a noise of disgust.

"Sloppy doppy stuff," she told Jack.

"Sloppy doppy sloppy," he agreed, winking at her parents over the child's head. He plonked Jenny back on her feet. "And how's your little brother?"

"He's three months now," she said. "I push him in the buggy."

"Wow," said Jack. "C'mon Princess, I think there are some kids for you to play with somewhere." He led the little girl away. The Doctor took Martha's hand.

"Come on," he said. "I think I see Ianto."

"Oh yeah," she said. "Let's go and say hello." They walked over to the man who turned round and said hello.

"How's Alistair?" he asked.

"He's fine," said the Doctor. "He says thanks for asking."

"Telepathy," Ianto said. "Gotta get used to that."

"Apparently it will be restricted to just touch… like me and the Doctor… when he reaches seven," said Martha. Ianto nodded.

"That will be a relief all round."

"I'm not so sure," said Martha. "It's good. You can tell when he's hungry or tired or thirsty. It's much easier."

"I'll take your word for it then," said Ianto. "So… how are you?" Martha nodded.

"We're ok, aren't we Martha," said the Doctor. She smiled.

"Never better. How are you and Jack?"

"Never better," he smirked. "Actually I need to talk to him about something… where is he?"

"He took Jenny somewhere."

"Right-ho. I better go and find him."

"OK," smiled Martha. "It was nice to see you again." He nodded solemnly and left. On her hip, Ali began to whinge.

"Somebody's hungry," said a voice.

"Gwen!" Martha hugged her friend. "How are you?" Gwen nodded.

"I'm all right," she said. "Where's Jenny?" Martha shrugged.

"God knows. Jack dragged her off somewhere."

"It'll be a couple of hours," said Gwen. "So are you going to go somewhere to feed him?" Martha smiled.

"You don't breast feed Time Lord babies," she said. "The Doctor got this weird extra-terrestrial baby food from somewhere. I think it smells disgusting but Ali doesn't complain."

"So he's been on solids since birth?" Gwen asked. Martha shook her head.

"Only for two weeks after birth," she said. "It's mental, it really is."

"It's different to raising a human baby," said the Doctor. "But we've done both so…"

"Yeah," finished Gwen. "Have a drink, something to eat. It's just over here." She led them over to a long table. Martha looked at the clock. It was six in the evening. That meant she would have to feed Ali again at eight o'clock- in two hours. She slipped her hand into a small hip-bag and pulled out a tub of faded blue… slop. She opened it and stepped to the side of the room to feed Ali, spooning the porridge like baby food into his mouth. He made small noises of appreciation as the food was smeared across his lips.

"I was a messy eater as a child." Martha jumped as the Doctor came up behind her.

"Don't do that," she said. Ali spat out a piece of the blue glop and it landed on the Doctor's shoe. He looked scandalised, and Martha laughed.

"See, he knows what he's doing," she said. Then: "Eww. Doctor. No. Don't do that." He was scraping the food from his foot and putting it in his mouth.

"Why not?" he said. "It's nice. I like it. Try some."

"No," she said.

"Go on Martha," he wined. "Please."

"It smells disgusting," she said. "No."

"Go on."

"Doctor."

"I'll look after the baby."

"You do that anyway. And you enjoy it."

"I'll buy you a Santa hat like my one!" Martha raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Marthaaaaaaaaaa…."

"Fine!" she said. She warily dipped a finger in the pot and licked the end of it. Her face crumpled up in revulsion.

"D'you like it?" the Doctor asked.

"I might spit it out on your shoe in a second you idiot," she said. "That's disgusting."

"I like it," he said, pulling her in for a kiss. She jerked away.

"Not while your breath stinks of that stuff," she said. "That's gross. Smells like you just ate a compost heap."

_Finished._

"OK Ali," said Martha, popping the lid back on the food and wiped her son's mouth with a cloth. "There we go. All clean."

"Nightingale!" Jack ran over to them. "I hired a nanny."

"What?" Martha was confused.

"I have a load of friends and some of them have kids-"

"Any of them yours, Jack?" asked the Doctor. Jack replied with a withering glance.

"Anyway, a lot of them have babies so I hired a nanny and she's looking after a load of kids upstairs and I was wondering if you'd like to have a break from baby duty."

"Can she handle a Time Lord baby?" asked Martha warily.

"Sure, she's an alien herself," said Jack casually. "Come on Martha, give me that."

"Fine," said Martha, handing him the bag and the baby. "Tell her he needs to eat at about eight."

"Gotcha," he says. "Oh, and Jenny's playing with some kids in the back garden."

"Right," said Martha. "Just keep her away from any window ledges." Jack looked at her, confused, and shrugged.

"Ok," he said, and left.

"I didn't expect Jack to live in a place like this," said Martha. "When he said he was moving I just thought it would be a little flat somewhere like last time. This must of cost his a fortune."

"I guess he got the money from somewhere, then," said the Doctor. "Come on. Let's go get a drink."

!

It was long past midnight and the world was spinning round a more than a little drunk Martha as she stood with an equally intoxicated Gwen, giggling.

"Tha… tha's crazthy…" Gwen snorted. Martha nodded, tears of laughter spurting down her cheeks.

"I know!" she managed, before the two women bent double from drunken laughter.

"Urm… hello ladies." Martha looked up and through her blurred vision she saw Rhys. Gwen lurched forward and collapsed on her husband.

"Rhys," she said seriously. "I love you more than anything in the whole wide wide world."

"That's lovely honey I think we should go home now," he said. Martha frowned.

"Dohn't do tha'," she slurred. "Gwen wanta stayyy…"

"I neheed a drink," Gwen said. "'nother drink…"

"Martha Jones have you got yourself drunk!" Martha looked round and saw the Doctor.

"No," she said. "Course not…" He wrapped a protective arm around her.

"Come on," he said. "I'll take you home now…"

"Okaay," she said sleepily. "Wait… Ali's with Nanny… I want him… Jenny's in the garden…"

"No she's not, she's asleep in one of the rooms upstairs and Ali's ok too… we'll take you to the TARDIS and then we'll get you to bed and we'll pick up the kids and we don't want you hung-over for Christmas day." Martha twisted round and kissed him fiercely.

"I love you so much," she said passionately. "I need you… I love you… more than everything and anything…"

"I love you," he replied. "Come on. Sleep." Martha blinked owlishly and they made for the doors. Jack stopped them.

"Wait!" he said desperately. "I have an announcement to make. You can't go. It's important you hear this."

"Jack," moaned the Doctor. "Francine is going to **kill** me if I take her to her house like this."

"We'll do it now," said Jack. "Please, stay five more minutes."

"Fine," sighed the Doctor. Jack looked at him strangely.

"You do realise you're the only sober one in the whole building," he said. "We won't be a minute." As Jack was swallowed by the crowd, Martha curved her body against the Doctor's, gently biting down on his bottom lip.

"Doctor," she whispered. He gently manoeuvred her away and sat her down on a chair, stroking her hair back from her face. He watched as Jack and Ianto stepped on the stairs and shouted for silence. Out of the corner of his eye, the Doctor saw Rhys trying to prevent Gwen from pulling his shirt off and sat her down.

"Hello?" said Jack into the microphone. "Hellooo? Do I have your attention? Hello? Good. Now me and Ianto have a bit of an announcement to make." The Doctor shook Martha to stop her from falling asleep. Ianto stepped forward.

"Me and Jack are getting married," he said simply. There was a shocked silence, before the room erupted into cheers. The crowd swarmed forward leaving Martha and the Doctor behind. Martha smiled up at the Doctor.

"I knew it," she said, and her head lolled back as she lost consciousness. The Doctor smiled down at her sleeping form and scooped her into his arms and they left the party.

!

"Merry Christmas!" The Doctor (still sporting his hat and tinsel necklace) burst into the house of Francine Jones beaming. Behind him stood Martha, looking tired and grumpy, holding onto her two oblivious children- the oldest of which also wearing a Santa hat- and a bag brimming with brightly wrapped presents.

Martha was hit by the smell of cooking turkey and the sound of screaming children. She winced. It was going to be a long day.

"Merry Christmas, Doctor," said Francine, kissing him on the cheek. She was still unused to his new face and marvelled at the way Martha had accepted his new face without question. She only wished his manners had improved with his new incarnation… but apparently on the inside he was the same.

"Hello Mum," said Martha. Francine looked her up and down.

"Your hung-over," she said reproachfully. "That wasn't very responsible."

"Just leave it, Mum," she said. "Are we the last ones here?"

"Yes, seeing as everyone else stayed overnight," she snapped. "I told you that you should have steered clear of that party of Jack's last night. We all know too well what that man can come up with."

"Mum I'm an adult now," she said. "Technically I'm thirty so just stop moaning."

"I wish you wouldn't be so rude to me," she replied smartly. "Come in then. The kids are watching the Muppet Christmas carol."

"I love that film!" cried the Doctor, barging in. "Come on Martha." She sighed and followed him. Keisha, Megan, and both of Shonara's sister's boys were crouched in front of the telly.

"Hello," said Leo from the kitchen.

"Hi Leo!" called back Martha. Her brother walked through and swept her into a quick hug. "Stick the presents over there… under the tree." She nodded, and emptied the bin bag out to where he gestured.

"Martha!" growled the Doctor. "A little help, please." Martha turned. The Doctor was sat on the sofa, but it was hard to see him began he was smothered with children. Jenny was sat on his lap; Megan on his shoulders and the older of Shonara's nephews was sat on his face. Martha couldn't see the younger one at first but he soon became apparent… the Doctor was sitting on him. And Keisha was trying to pull him free.

Martha sighed again and began to tug Jenny away from the Doctor's lap. He smiled and tried to get up but was weighed down by the children still on his shoulders and face. To make matter worse, the small boy who had just been squashed beneath the Doctor now jumped up and looped his arms round the Doctor's feet.

"Martha!" he mumbled. "Martha I think I'm going to…." The Doctor toppled to the left and lost his balance- just as Shonara's 'perfect' sister Arlene walked through the door. Arlene screamed her perfect scream, toppled off her perfect high heels and collapsed on her perfect arse. Unfortunately, underneath said perfect arse, was the Christmas tree.

Arlene yelped again as pine needles were shoved up her butt and Trevor (her far from perfect husband) rushed to assist her. The Doctor looked sheepish and began to edge out the line of fire. He gingerly sat down on the sofa. Martha rolled her eyes.

It really was going to be a long day.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, so I'm not really sure of the purpose of this chapter. I could kid myself that I wanted to show Martha alone with her two children, but to tell the truth, I only thought of that after reading the chapter through. Also, I'm off to Spain on Friday the 27****th**** so I may or may not find time to update this story again before I go. If I don't, I'll be gone for a week, then I have some revising… so this could be put on hold for a while. I don't know. Just bear with me. Please.**

"Doctor get back to bed now!" shouted Martha. Ali, sat on his little baby seat, shaking his little baby rattle and bawling his little baby head off. Jenny, who had just discovered Barbie dolls, had littered them all over the floor, and Martha had tripped over them a grand total of twelve times. And because of this, when hearing the crash, the yelp and the long stream of curses, he had got up from his sick bed and came to help pick them up. She sighed, her hair fell over her eyes as she picked up her little baby boy and jiggled him up and down.

"I'm going," he called.

"Going isn't good enough I need you in bed now," she cried. Then she began to murmur to her six-month-old son. "There we are honey calm down, please, calm, I love you too, Mummy needs to rest, you had me up at five didn't you sweetie. So if you could stop crying… please… see you rendered me to begging Ali. Come on." Ali was chuckling through his laughter now, taking her long black hair in his plump fists and chewing on it. Martha snatched her hair away.

"Don't do that baby," she moaned. She gently kissed the tip of his nose. "You inherited that from your Daddy, you did. Doctor!" she yelled. "Doctor get back into bed!"

"I'm not that ill," he yelled, his voice hoarse and cracked. "I just have the flu."

"I know, I love you, you've had worse but _this_ will get worse if you don't take bed rest you big idiot!" It had been three days and Martha had begun to realise just how much she and the Doctor worked together to look after the kids. After a trip back to earth to visit Martha's family who had all gone down with the flu in some shape or form the Doctor had promptly gone down with it, leaving Martha in charge of a Time Ship and two kids, not to mention regular trips to the shop to pick things up for her family while they rested in bed.

"Fine!" he said, getting up from the floor. "I'm going. Right now. Martha, I'm going right now to leave you with your two children to handle without my help-"

"I can handle it!" she insisted. She took the Doctor by his shoulders and propelled him out the door. "Look, you're about to pass out, just get to bed."

"Stupid human illnesses," he growled. "I thought I was supposed to be immune to them."

"Well, evidently you're not so stop whingeing and let's do something about it," she said. "Can I trust you to go into our room and go to sleep?"

"Yes," he said sulkily. "Suppose." She kissed his cheek.

"I'll come and keep you company soon," she said, looking doubtfully at her two children. "They should probably be getting to bed now." The Doctor sighed.

"Can I read Jenny her bedtime story?"

"No," said Martha. "She'll have to go without."

"But she can't sleep-"

"Yes she can," said Martha firmly. "And if you're not asleep when I come and kiss you goodnight I might get cross." The Doctor smiled tiredly.

"All right," he said, and began to drag himself back to bed. Martha clapped her hands.

"Right then! Bedtime!"

"Mummy I don't want to go to bed I'm not a teensy bit tired," wined Jenny.

"Yes you are," she said. She put Ali, who had stopped wailing, in his little baby seat and picked up her four-year-old daughter, stroking her soft dark hair. "Did you have a bath last night?"

"Yes."

"Then you can go without today. I'm too tired to run one."

"I want a bath!" cried Jenny. "Want a bath!"

"TARDIS, help me out," moaned Martha. The TARDIS kindly ran a warm bath and Jenny ran into the bathroom. Martha followed her. "Ok, in the bath then." Jenny pulled off her top and leggings and hopped in the bath. Literally hopped. Water splashed up and soaked Martha's clothes.

"Sorry Mummy," Jenny giggled.

"Be gentle," said Martha. Jenny suddenly buried her face deep under the soapy water. Martha grabbed her daughter's shoulders and brought her back to the surface. "Jenny!"

"I was being a mermaid!" shouted Jenny. "See, look at my tail. I can breath under the sea."

"Mermaids can't breath bath water," said Martha. "Let me wash your hair." She squirted some shampoo onto her hands and massaged it into the girl's scalp. Jenny was silent for a minute or so.

"Mummy," she said. "Can you get my barbies."

"Not in the bath honey," she said. "You can have them while I'm drying your hair."

"I want them now!"

"Why?"

"I need to wash their hair," said Jenny.

"We don't have time for that, sweetie," she said. "When Daddy's feeling better.'

"Their hair needs a wash!" shouted Jenny, plunging her face towards the water again. Martha caught her before she could dive under.

"All right!" she said. "Just don't do that." She walked out of the room, sopping wet, and picked up and handful of dolls. As she passed Ali she pecked him on the cheek.

_Sorry. You're sister's being silly. _She told his telepathically.

_Wait until I can talk, _he mockingly replied. She smiled and kissed his again.

"I won't be a second," she said aloud and returned to the bathroom. Jenny was now sporting a beard and a moustache made of bubbles. She giggled. "Here you are you daft girl," she said handing her the toys. Jenny smiled and began dunking the doll's heads in the water. Martha began to rinse out her hair as the poor Barbies were repeatedly thrust beneath the water. Jenny lay them all on the side of the bath and began pumping at their chests and burying her face into theirs.

"What are you doing?" asked Martha.

"They've drowned in the bath because mermaids can't breath bath water and I'm bringing it back to life like you did to that man on the that green world."

"That's right," said Martha. "Do you know what's it's called?"

"CPR," said Jenny proudly.

"Clever girl," said Martha. "Come on. Out we get. Let's get you dry and into bed."

"Look, she's come back to life!" announced Jenny. "She thinks I'm a hero."

"You are honey," said Martha. "Come on, out we get." Jenny stood up and Martha wrapped a towel round her as the water began to spin down the plughole. She rubbed Jenny dry with the towel and twisted her hair up into another one.

"I need to dry my Barbies," she said.

"Ok. Get into your robe and dry off your barbies. I'll go check on your brother and then I'll be right back to dry your hair. Don't do it on your own, you know what happened last time."

"I said sorry," said Jenny.

"It's ok," she said. "I won't be long." She briskly walked out of the room. "Ali honey are you-" She froze. Ali was gone. The straps of the seat were undone and hanging mournfully by the arms.

"Mummy, are you ok?" called Jenny.

"Uh-huh," she said. "I think Ali's learnt to crawl. He's been shuffling round on his bum for ages- guess he finally figured it out. Nothing to worry about."

"Ok," said Jenny. Martha looked around the room- empty. She licked her lips nervously. "Ali? Where are you hiding?" All that greeted her was an eerie silence. She gulped, moving out the room and peering left and right. "ALI!"

"Martha!" It was the Doctor's voice, ragged and harsh. "What are you shouting about?"

"No," she said. "Just go to sleep." She began moving round the TARDIS. "Alistair Rassilon get here now!" She sped up, peering in rooms; throwing doors open in search of her only son. Panting, she burst into the Doctor and her's room. He looked up groggily, took in her messy hair, her wide eyes and her heaving chest.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I can't find Ali," she gasped. "I left him for five minutes… Jenny was in the bath… and he was gone… I think he learnt how to crawl or something…"

"Martha," said the Doctor.

"What?"

"He's right here."

"_What?" _Martha stared. There, sat on the end of their bed, was Ali. He looked up at her innocently.

_Yes Mummy?_

"You were in here…. he was in here all the time?" Martha demanded.

"No… he just crawled in- he was figured out how- and I picked him up…" Martha snatched Ali up and held him close.

"Ok," she said gently. "I'm drying Jenny's hair and I'll try and get Ali to sleep and then I'll come and get you something to eat."

"No," groaned the Doctor. "Not food. The thought of it makes me feel sick."

"No toast?" she asked. A shake of the head. "Look, I'll get you some water." She placed a hand on his forehead. "You've got a fever."

"Mmm," he said. He wiped sweat from his face. "Should you really come near me?" he asked. "You might catch it."

"I'm fine," she said. "I've been with Mum and Dad and Leo's family for the past week, they've all got it and I didn't catch it."

"I did," replied the Doctor.

"I can tell," she said. "And it didn't take all those years at med school either. But no. I think I must be immune to it or something."

"If you're sure," he said. He closed his eyes and smiled. "Thanks for looking after me."

"You're welcome," she said. "I'll be back soon." As she left the room she felt Ali relax against her as he fell asleep. She smiled, walking into the room next door and lying him down in his cot. She crouched down and touched his flushed cheek. "Night night," she whispered. "Sweet dreams." She switched on the baby monitor and strapped it's twin to her belt. She didn't want him waking up the Doctor.

Returning to the bathroom, she saw all the babies lined up against the edge of the bath. Jenny looked up.

"You took ages," she said.

"Sorry sweetie," she said, scooping her up. "Let's go and get your hair dry."

III

They sat in Jenny's room on her bed as Martha blow-dried her daughter's hair, attacking the tangles with a hairbrush. Jenny was growing tired, Martha could tell because the four-year-old girl was leaning against her and her eyelids were drooping. When Martha had finished she tucked her daughter under the covers and kissed her on the forehead.

"Can Daddy read me a story?" she yawned.

"Daddy's sick," she replied, stroking her hair gently.

"Can you?" Martha smiled.

"I don't think I can tell Gallifreyan legends as well as your father can."

"Tell me a human one, then," said Jenny. She snuggled down, clutching her barbies close to her chest. "I'm a human. Your not. Look." She sat up and pressed Martha's hand against her chest. Martha felt the throb of a single heartbeat.

"You're human, yes," said Martha. "I used to be human."

"Grandma's a human," said Jenny. "Everyone on earth's a human apart from dogs and cats and things. Apart from you and Daddy and Ali."

"Yup," said Martha.

"So tell me a human story!" said Jenny. Martha lay down on the bed beside her wonderfully human baby girl, wrapping her arms around her.

"Well," she began. "There once was a beautiful young girl and her name was Cinderella."

II

Martha tip-toed out of the room of her sleeping daughter. Her phone bleeped with a text.

_Martha, be an angel, go to the shops and get me a loaf of bread and some milk please. Mum xxx. _

Martha sighed and text back.

_Ok. I won't be long. Martha xxx._

She went back into her room where the Doctor was lying, unsurprisingly, still asleep. She sat on the bed and he took her hand.

"Hello," he said.

"Hi," she replied. "Mum needs something, I'll be out for about an hour. Here's the baby monitor. If something happens call me. Don't get out of bed unless it's an emergency. Understand?"

"Yeah," he croaked, kissing her hand. "I'll see you in an hour then."

"Bye," she said. She left the TARDIS and walked briskly to the shops, thinking about life in general and hoping the Doctor would get better soon. Paying for the two items her mother had asked her to get, she began the walk to her mother's house.

Francine was getting better. After just over a week of bed rest she could finally get up, walk around and look at food without throwing up. Yes her voice was sore, and she was tired, and she had a temperature, but at least she was on the mend and that was what mattered. So, after hugging her goodbye with promises of coming back to check on her soon, Martha left. When she shut the front door behind her she began to feel a little nauseous. When she passed old Mrs Baker's house she coughed up a lungful of phlegm. When she reached the shop from which she had brought the bread and the milk for her mother, she felt her head throbbing. As she reached the street with the TARDIS in she had to grip onto a lamppost for support.

"I was wrong," she whimpered crawling into bed with the Doctor. "I'm not immune. I'll call Jack in the morning, he'll look after the kids… ow my head…" The Doctor gathered her in his arms and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"I can do that without a risk of sharing germs now," he said. She smiled.

"A little late," she said, resting her head on his chest as he rubbed her back. She closed her eyes….

And that was when they heard a wailing from the baby monitor.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, so I did manage to get another chapter up, but this really will be the last for this story before I get back. By the way, in this chapter and possibly more in the future you will have to be familiar with both of my previous stories in this series, especially 'stolen my heart'. Without knowing the plot, you will not understand this chapter. And on that note…**

Martha awoke to an empty bed. She rubbed her eyes and looked around, puzzled. The Doctor usually waited for her to awake before trailing off to make them breakfast and check on Jenny and Ali. Where was he? She sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes sleepily. It had been a long few months, they'd celebrated Alistair's first birthday, then Jenny's fifth and then a lethal band of alien spiders had invaded earth…

She couldn't pretend married life wasn't eventful. She slipped out of bed and tugged a gown over her pyjamas and made out the room. She could hear distant screeches of excitement coming from one of the kitchens so she followed the sound. She walked through the door and saw her two children sat on chairs spraying each other with cornflakes. And sitting in the middle of all this, completely unaware, was the Doctor, reading a sheet of paper. Martha frowned and placed a gentle grip on Jenny's wrists.

"Jenny," she said reproachfully. "No. You should be setting a good example to your brother."

"He started it," she replied cheekily.

"Doctor," said Martha. "You should be sorting stuff like this out… DOCTOR!"

"What?" he jumped up, looking around. "Martha… sorry I… why are there cornflakes on the floor?"

"What's that you're reading?" asked Martha. He screwed the piece of paper into a ball and shoved it in his pocket.

"Nothing," he said quickly. "Don't worry." Martha held out her hand.

"Doctor, show me."

"Later," he said. "Not in front of…" he gestured frantically at the two young children spooning cereal into their mouths- at least Jenny was. Ali still had a little trouble co-ordinating. Martha slid into a chair and began to help him, smiling as milk ran down his chin. He belched.

"That's rude!" shouted Jenny.

"Shush," said Martha. "Come on, eat up Jenny."

"Finished," she said. She clearly wasn't, and Martha would usually have insisted on her having a proper breakfast, but today she was too anxious about what the Doctor had to tell her.

"Mumma," said Ali. "Mumma…"

"Oh God sorry," she said. Instead of feeding him, which she thought she'd been doing, she had been dropping the cereal into his lap. She picked his up and got him cleaned up, all the time watching the Doctor. He was fingering the screwed up paper all the time, his face troubled. Martha sat Ali back in his high chair. She clapped her hands. "Jenny, let's see how quickly you can get dressed!"

"Yay!" she said, running out the room. Martha heard the distant thundering of feet up stairs. She went to sit down by the Doctor.

"What is it?" she asked gently. He stared at the table, unresponsive. A knot of worry tightened in her stomach. "Doctor?" He didn't flinch, not even as she entwined a finger around a strand of his hair. "Doctor, please." He looked up at her dully.

"It's about Tom," he said. Martha jumped away from him.

"T-Tom?" she whispered. She swallowed. "What's happened?"

"Nothing's happened," he said. "He hasn't broken out or anything."

"What's on that piece of paper," she asked. He took her hand and led her out the room.

"A letter," he said. "From the prison. Basically… well read it." He reached in his pocket and took out the letter, handing it to her. She began to read.

_Dear Mr Doctor and Mrs Jones,_

_As you will have been aware, it has been ten years since the day in which the Malum Freedroll, also known as Thomas Milligan, was imprisoned on your command._

"Ten years?" she asked. "But it's only just been five…"

"Ten years their time," explained the Doctor. "Read it."

_As said prisoner has been incarcerated for this number of years, it is time for you to renew his prison warrant, or decide to set him free. I call you to come and meet with me at the office of the prison. I understand that Miss Jones beared a child from Thomas Milligan, and as she had now turned five years of age, he needs to know about her in detail. We will discuss the situation more fully, once you have both conferred with the prisoner. Yours truly… _

The Doctor snatched the letter away and let it flutter to the floor. "What does it matter?" he asked bitterly. Martha was in shock.

"Oh my God," she said weakly. "Once we have conferred with the prisoner… oh God… oh no…" The Doctor gathered her into a hug, kissing the top of her head. "You said I'd never have to talk to him again," she gasped. "I never wanted to see him again."

"I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't think you'd have to be put through all of this ever again. I thought we were safe, I thought that was left behind us."

"Jenny," she said. "He wants Tom to know about Jenny, he can't know about Jenny, Doctor he'll hurt her, I can't let that happen…"

"I won't let that happen," he said. "I swear."

"I didn't want this… Doctor I'm scared."

"Listen to me," he said, sitting her down in a chair. "Listen, Martha. Please don't be scared. All we have to do is go to the prison and explain our situation."

"I can't," she said. "I'm really, really scared of him, Doctor. You don't understand what he did…"

"I don't," he said sadly. "I can only begin to imagine what it was like, honestly, Martha. I don't take your suffering for granted, I understand the pain he caused you. Mentally, physically, emotionally. But it doesn't mean you can't do it. You can. We can."

"Just the thought of stepping into the same building as him," she whispered.

"You're brave," he said. "And strong. Strong enough to defeat this."

"I don't want either of the kids anywhere near that man," she said. "I can't bear the thought of…" He bent down, stroked her cheek, touched her tears with his fingertips.

"How about they pay a little visit to your Mum's," he said. She nodded.

"Today?" she asked, her voice wavering. He nodded firmly.

"Yes. Today. Get it over with."

"Alright," she said slowly. "Thank you." He leant in to kiss her gently.

"I'll hold onto you," he said. "I swear. I remember what he did. I remember everything he did…"

_Tom Milligan fished in his pocket and extracted a large key. He slotted it into the door and it clicked open._

"_Martha!" he called, dropping his coat onto the floor. "Hello!"_

"_Hello," she said, her voice distant. "I'm coming." She ran in and kissed him on the cheek. Just like she'd been taught. He smiled, satisfied and hugged her. When they withdrew he noticed something different. Her eyes were red and swollen, her lips trembling._

"_What's wrong with you?" he asked mildly._

"_I… I was chopping onions," she said weakly. She bent down and picked up his coat, smoothing it out. She took a little to long hanging it up._

"_Onions? Why?"_

"_I was cooking."_

"_Cooking what?"_

"_Umm… dinner."_

"_Martha!" His voice was rising, he began to advance towards her, grabbing her by the arm._

"_Spag bol!" she cried in desperation. "I was cooking spag bol." He tightened his grip._

"_You can't cook to save you're life Martha Jones," he said, thrusting his face close to hers. "What were you doing?"_

"_I…I was…"_

"_ANSWER ME!" He struck her across the face and she uttered a quiet scream. Breathing heavily and forcing a level of calm into his voice he took her chin in his cool hands and turned her face towards him. "Now, Martha," he said. "Lying to your one and only. That won't do now, will it?"_

"_No."_

"_Good girl." He dropped her chin and took a small step back. "Tell me the truth. Were you crying?"_

"_Yes, Tom. I was." He snarled under his breath and curled his fingers round her throat, shoving her against the wall. She whimpered as he raised his hand again._

"_I don't like you crying Martha," he said. "I don't want anyone getting any ideas about you crying. They might not think you were happy. And you are happy aren't you Martha."_

"_Yes. Yes I am, Tom. I love you."_

"_Good girl." He hugged her again, a gesture empty of any feeling or emotion. "I suppose, if you're good to me, I could love you as well."_

Martha shivered. So did she.

III

They stood in the office. Hand in hand. Shoulder to shoulder. There was no trace of tears left on Martha's face; they had been scrubbed clean. The Doctor's face was set in a grim line. He stroked the palm of her hand reassuringly and she smiled up at him nervously.

"Ok," she whispered. "We're ok. Everything's ok."

"Exactly," he said. "We're going to be fine."

"Doctor! Martha Jones. Wonderful to see you again." It was the governor of the prison; he clasped both of their hands in his huge one. "Sit down." They both sank into chairs.

"We're not happy about this," said the Doctor. "We need this to be very brief."

"It will be, sir, it will be. I'm Governor Williams; I dealt with Thomas Milligan when he first arrived… I'm sure you read the letter…"

"We did," said Martha. "We know all that."

"In that case, we need to discuss your daughter." At the mention of Jenny Martha felt tears well up in her eyes again.

"I can't let him see her," she choked. "I can't let him anywhere near her."

"He is her father…"

"You don't know him," growled the Doctor. "He hypnotised Martha into falling in 'love' with him, Jenny is my daughter more than he is Tom's."

"Me and Tom were false," said Martha. "It was him taking control of my mind and… warping it into thinking he was the… one. When he isn't. Wasn't."

"It is hard enough for us to be here at all," said the Doctor. "Let alone permitting our five year old daughter to see her biological father. We can't even consider the fact."

"Does Thomas even know?" asked Williams. Martha shook her head.

"It's not up to us," she said. "Jenny doesn't know. She will know…we need to tell her soon, we were thinking about it… but it should be her choice, when she's older whether or not they meet."

"I understand," he said. "Now, this won't be easy… but I need you both to visit Tom." Martha shrank into the Doctor's ready one-armed hug.

"Is it vital?" he asked.

"It is," Williams answered. "I'm so sorry, but it is. I need us to come to a conclusion about his future. We are… somewhat concerned. We don't think this is the best place for him."

"Ok," sighed Martha. Williams bowed his head and got up. 

"I'll be back in a moment," he said. "I'll leave you to gather your thoughts." He left the room. Martha let out a gasp.

"Speak to him?" she husked. "Oh my God… I thought we could get out of it or-"

"I won't let him touch you," said the Doctor. "I promise, Martha. He won't say a word out of place; he won't lay one finger on you."

"I trust you," she breathed. He rested her hands on the back of her hair and pulled her into an intense kiss. How she needed that kiss. He reassured her, showed his love for her. She smiled against his lips. "I really trust you."

"Are we ready?" Martha looked up and nodded.

"We are."

III

They stood outside his cell, preparing themselves. Organising their minds. Rearranging their thoughts. Williams hovered behind them nervously.

"Shall I open the door?" he asked. Martha nodded, a single jerk of her head. Williamson scanned his card into the slot and entered a pin. The door slid open. Martha clutched the Doctor's hand. Her breaths were fluttering from her lips.

"I can't… can't… Doctor I'm really… really scared…"

"There's no rush," he said. "Take your time. I know you're scared." Martha nodded numbly and stepped inside the room. And there he was. His face was clean and his hair was cut neatly but he looked different. Messy. He was older. His face was lined. His eyes were dull, showing no recognition when Martha walked in. She gulped and stepped back automatically. She was blocked by the Doctor who had stepped in after her. He hugged her from behind, kissed her ear.

"You're fine," he murmured. Tom looked up. He was separated from them by a thin, but strong looking glass wall. Something stirred in his eyes and he painfully got up, leaning against the glass wall.

"Martha Jones," he mumbled. His voice was cracked. Hoarse. Unused.

"Tom," she said nervously. He slapped his hands against the glass wall making it shake violently. Martha jumped back, and swallowed. He collapsed to the floor, shaking; his hands knotting round his hair. He began to cry.

"Get me out of here," he wailed. "Please Martha… please get me out of here… please help me…" Martha looked back at the Doctor.

"He's messing with my head," she mouthed. "I don't know what to do." Tom banged his head repeatedly against the wall. And hard. Martha winced and her fingers clenched around the Doctor's. "Stop it," she said. "Tom, stop it." He growled and hurled himself against the glass. Martha looked round, her eyelashes spiked with tears. "Stop him, why the hell is he doing that?"

"Get me out of this place… please… Martha… I can hurt you like I did before…"

"Shut up!" shouted the Doctor. "Never, ever say anything like that again." Tom stopped, breathing heavily, and swayed. A thin trickle of blood dribbled from his nose and he slid to the floor, groaning.

"L-l-let me out of here so I can k-k-kill myself," he slurred. "I don't want to live any-y-more."

"We need to get him out of here," said Martha quietly. The Doctor spun round, stunned.

"Martha!"

"Look at him," she hissed. "Look what this place has done to him. He needs to be hospitalised… a prison hospital… a mental hospital… he can't be allowed to stay in here it's driving him insane."

"And does he deserve any more?" he grabbed her, pulled her away. His breath was hot on her face. "Martha you remember what that piece of…"

"I remember," she said. "I don't need reminding. But nobody should be denied medical treatment. He can be taken to another prison, somewhere that will offer him treatment, his sentence will remain as it is, but he's suffered enough."

"Martha." The Doctor sighed, pulling her into a hug. She felt a lump rising in her throat and she kissed the corner of her husband's mouth.

"We'll go somewhere," she said. "Somewhere far away and we'll forget about him. Forget about everything. Take a holiday. Just as soon as we've sorted this out. I don't want to talk to him. I don't want to be near him. I just want him out." He deepened the kiss, pressing his lips to hers.

"Fine," he said. "Anything you want." She nodded, and the Doctor noticed she was trembling a little. He wrapped a protective arm around her.

"Let's do this."

III

_"The racks are ready," said Damien. "Let's prepare the Time Lord." Tom planted another kiss on Martha's head and left her swaying the middle of the room. He advanced on the Doctor and the two men grabbed him by the arms, lifting him clean of the floor. He struggled and fought, but the stream of Churzaarg entering the room and pointing their weapons as his companions made him stop._

_"Tom," said Martha, her voice rising. "Tom, what are you doing."_

_"Martha, come here!" said Jack, holding out his hand. "Come to us."_

_"Leave me alone!" she gasped, dropping to her knees and clutching her head in agony. "Don't touch me!"_

_The Doctor was being suspended in the air by wires that crackled with electricity. He gasped as the cables were fastened around his wrists and ankles. Smaller, more delicate wires were tied to strands of his hairs._

_"What are you doing?" cried Gwen._

_"Martha!" cried the Doctor. "Look at me!" A feral cry twisted from her lips._

_"I can't!"_

_"Open your eyes and look up!" he begged. Breathing heavily, she unscrewed her eyes a fraction and peered upwards. He smiled encouragingly. "Good girl."_

_"What's happening to me?" she cried. "Doctor, it hurts. Make it stop!"_

The Doctor moaned in his sleep, twisting and turning, night sweat plastered to his brow.

"_Oh, you are going to regret those words ever came out your lips!" he lurched forwards and grabbed her hair. She screeched as he yanked her towards him and dropped her onto the floor. She made for the door, but he grabbed her by the wrist, twisting it cruelly. Yelling in protest, she tried to prise open his fingers. But it was no good. He threw her across the floor where she landed in the doorway. Right at the Doctor's feet._

_Tom looked up, defiant and angered._

_"Go on then!" he said. "Fight me! Punish me!"_

_"Martha!" It was Francine, swaying slightly. She helped her only remaining daughter up and hugged her tightly. "You're not hurt too?"_

Martha sat bolt upright in bed, panting. Tears spurted down her cheeks, her breath hitching in her throat.

"Doctor!" she sobbed. "Doctor!" He woke up, and she saw that his face was wet with tears. He grabbed her and held her close, stroking her hair, reassuring himself that she was real. He kissed her face repeatedly.

"God Martha, you're ok," he kept saying. She shivered and pressed herself close to him.

"Doctor there was this dream I had this dream…"

"Me too," he said hoarsely. He kissed her gently, rubbing along her back. "Martha I was scared."

"I know," she said. "I'm sorry. I love you."

"I love you too," he said. Then they heard someone come in the room and they looked up.

"Why were you screaming?" asked Jenny, coming to sit on the bed. "Did you have a nightmare?" Martha looked back at the Doctor.

"We have to tell her."


	10. Chapter 10

"Tell me what?" Jenny took a tiny step forward. "Mum? Mummy? What is it?" Martha looked up at the Doctor anxiously, wiping the last of her tears away. Jenny looked scared. "Daddy? Why were you both crying?"

"Come here," he said quietly. "Come on. Cuddle up with us and we'll tell you something. Something you need to know." Jenny climbed onto the end of the double bed and crawled up to where her parents were lying. She wriggled under the covers so she was between them and looked up expectantly. Her dark hair was tousled and her eyes were ringed with dark shadows. Martha stroked a tangle of hair out of her eyes.

"You look tired, baby," she murmured.

"I'm not tired," she yawned. "Tell me." Martha looked around.

"Tell you what," she said. "Why don't we get you a cup of hot chocolate and something to eat and then me and your Daddy will tell you. I think that'll be a nicer… a better way to do it than here."

"Ok," she said. "Can you put cream on top?"

"Anything," said Martha, and she meant it. She took her five-year-old daughter close to her and hugged her tightly, just holding her before she found out. Her head was spinning. She was scared- of Jenny's reaction, of what to do about Tom… about everything. She sat up, still hugging Jenny, and let her daughter shuffle back in her arms. She looked at her daughter, recognising Tom's nose, Tom's posture, Tom's smile. But somehow… it wasn't. It was Jenny's nose, Jenny's posture and Jenny's smile. Tom was nothing more than a stranger with a coincidental link to the family.

"Come on you," she said fondly. "Come with us." Jenny hopped out of the bed and walked over to the door.

"Come on then," she said. "Hurry up!" The Doctor smiled at his daughter and slid out of bed, followed by his wife. He flicked on the switch and rubbed his eyes, trying to eradicate the visions of his recent nightmare from his troubled mind. He let his small daughter- and she was his daughter, the Doctor's daughter, Jenny Galifrey was the Doctor's daughter- determinedly lead him to the kitchen. He sank into a chair after the TARDIS had lit up the small room and watched as Jenny dragged a chair to the side of the kitchen units and stand on it so she could reach up to the cupboards. She struggled to reach up for the cocoa powder and nearly tumbled off the chair. The Doctor leapt forward to steady her.

"Do you want me to get it?" he asked. She shook her head.

"I can do it," she insisted. She took after her mother in that way, independent, self reliant and a little stubborn. He lifted her up and she grabbed the cocoa powder. She then put it on the table and made her way to the fridge to get the carton of milk.

"Maybe not," said the Doctor. He poured some into a jug and made the cocoa for her.

"I want to press the buttons on the microwave," said Jenny.

"The TARDIS can do that darling," he told her.

"I want to."

"Fine." The Doctor told her what to do and she triumphantly jabbed buttons with her short fingers, watching as the cup span round inside. It pinged- an indication that the cocoa was ready- just as Martha walked in. Martha smiled at the sight of her husband and daughter taking the mug from the microwave.

"Now I can squirt the squirty cream on top," she said happily. Martha looked at the clock. It was four in the morning. She should feel guilty for letting Jenny be up this late- or rather early- but this was too important to wait until morning. Jenny squirted the aerosol cream on top of her cocoa, and then giggled as she squirted some in the Doctor's face. Martha smiled as he wiped in out of his eyes and hugged Jenny. She took a biscuit out of the tin and sat down at the table, sucking at it. Martha sat down next to her.

"Well then," said Jenny. "What is it?" Martha sucked in a deep breath.

"Jenny," she said. "You know how we used to tell you about how me and Daddy first met?" Jenny's face lit up.

"Mummy was training to be a Doctor and Daddy was investigating and the Judoon transported the hospital to the moon and you saved thousands of lives," she said. "With a special kiss. And then you saw the famous writer. And saw witches. And then you fought daleks. And monsters and aliens. And then you saved the world Mummy, all on your own."

"Yes she did," said the Doctor, leaning in to kiss his wife. Jenny continued. "Then Mummy went back to earth and learned to be a doctor."

"And that's where we have to tell you something," said Martha. "What happened next Jenny?"

"You met Daddy again and you put bad men in jail. So you got married."

"Right," said Martha. "Jenny, after I left the TARDIS and before me and your Dad got back together, I was married to someone else."

"What?" Jenny looked puzzled. "Not Dad?"

"No," she said tightly. "His name was Tom. And he was a doctor too. We got married. But he was… evil."

"Did he bully you?" asked Jenny, her eyes wide.

"I suppose so," said Martha.

"Did he hit you?"

"Yes," she said. "Tom hit me. He hurt me."

"Was he a Time Lord?"

"No," said the Doctor. "A human. And Mummy was a human then as well."

"He was horrible," said Martha. "He… killed… my sister."

"Tish?" gasped Jenny. "You said she sort of drowned."

"Doesn't matter," said Martha. "And now he's in prison. We had to go and see him recently."

"Did he hit you again?" asked Jenny.

"No," said the Doctor. "I wouldn't let him."

"Then why did you let him before?" asked Jenny curiously.

"I ask myself that every day," said the Doctor hoarsely. Martha put a gentle hand on his knee.

"We broke up," she said. "And I married your Daddy… I mean the Doctor."

"And you had me!" said Jenny. Martha hesitated.

"Not really," she said. "That's what we need to tell you about, Jenny."

"What do you mean?" she asked fearfully. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," said Martha truthfully. "Nothing's wrong. Everything's right. Just different to what you thought."

"Mummy? Dad? Daddy?"

"Tom," said Martha. "And me had a baby together. A child."

"Who?" asked Jenny.

"You," said Martha. "You're Tom's daughter."

"Me?" said Jenny. "But I'm Daddy's daughter! Mummy?"

"Shush," said Martha. "Come here." Jenny accepted the hug and looked at the Doctor uneasily.

"I don't understand."

"Listen honey," she said. "I swear. Nothing's changed. Daddy is still your Daddy. Tom is your father, he made you. But he is nothing, really. Daddy, this Daddy loves you to bits and he's looked after you since the day you were born. He's your Dad and he always will be." Jenny looked up at the Doctor.

"Daddy," she said. "Can I still call you Daddy?"

"Yes," he cried. "Yes, yes, yes. Of course."

"Is Mummy my real Mummy?"

"I am," said Martha. "And Grandma. And everyone."

"Where's… Tom?" she asked tentatively.

"In prison," said Martha. "He's a bad man, Jenny."

"Do I have to meet him?" she mumbled.

"No," said the Doctor. "Never, if you don't want to. Maybe when you're older, we'll give you a choice. But not now."

"Will he hit me?" she asked.

"I won't let him touch you," said Martha. Jenny nodded, stumbling over to hug the Doctor.

"I love you, Daddy," she said. "I don't love Tom. He hit Mummy. You never hit Mummy. You love Mummy."

"I love her to bits," he said, looking over his daughter's head at Martha. She smiled at him, and leaned over to kiss his lips gently. Jenny hadn't finished questioning them- she got that character trait from her mother too, the Doctor realised.

"Is Ali Tom's baby?" she asked.

"No," said the Doctor. "Ali's both of ours."

"Where do babies come from?" she asked after a pause. Martha hesitated.

"They grow in a women's tummy," she said. "And then they give birth to a baby." Jenny nodded, her mind taking in the new info.

"And how does it get in the lady's tummy," she asked. The Doctor smiled.

"When two people love each other very much," he said. "They can have a baby together. You take a little bit of the mother and a little bit of the father and mash it together and make a baby."

"Do you love each other very much?" asked Jenny. 

"More than anything," said Martha softly. "And I love you too, baby."

"Did you and Tom love each other?" Martha swallowed.

"People love each other in different ways," she said. "Lots of different types of love. In a way, I suppose we did. But not any more."

"If the baby lives in the tummy," said Jenny. "How does it get out?"

"When the baby wants to get out, it kicks very hard, and then the lady knows when it's time to let it out," she said after a pause.

"Does it hurt?" she asked.

"Yes," she said, considering. "Yes it does. But it's worth it because you get something wonderful like you."

"Like me," she repeated thoughtfully. "I think I'm a little tired now."

"I'm not surprised," Martha said briskly. "Come on, bedtime. Again. And we'll have a lovely long lie-in in the morning and we'll make a cooked breakfast, all bacon and that, you'd like that wouldn't you?"

"Mmm," she said sleepily. She stretched her arms up and hooked them round Martha's neck. She picked Jenny up and walked out the room to Jenny's. Jenny lay down on the bed and rolled over. "I'm glad you told me Mummy," she said. "I'm glad I know now."

"I'm glad too sweetie," she said, kissing her gently. "Come on. Get to sleep now. I love you."

"Love you," she said, and closed her eyes. Martha stood over her daughter watching her sleep. The Doctor came up behind her and kissed along her neck.

"She's fine," he said. "We're ok. Tom can't control our lives any more."

"Doctor, we need to talk," she said.

"Cliché," he said, a trace of humour in his words. She sighed.

"No, seriously. We have to figure out what to do about Tom. I'm not sure if my initial thoughts were right… I think he was somehow… influencing my thoughts again. At least, now I'm not near to him I don't feel any pity or remorse but when I saw him it was weird."

"Come on," he said. "I made you some coffee."

"Thank you," she said, and they walked back to the kitchen together. He passed her the coffee and she took a long sip, relishing as the caffeine kicked in. "God knows I needed that," she sighed. He smiled and nodded- he hated coffee himself.

"What do you want to do?" he asked bluntly.

"What do you think I should do?" she replied. He sank into a chair.

"Forget Tom. He's a fake. Honestly, Martha. I don't think he's lost any of his mind control- in fact after all the years of you two being apart he's probably gained some. He was manipulating you, like he did before, and he'll never stop. Just leave him there… he deserves it."

"Life sentence?" she asked. "And you don't think he's ill?"

"Honestly? No. I think he's fine- health wise, anyway."

"Right," said Martha. "So we decide to keep him where he is."

"If you're happy," he said. "That's what I think."

"Good," she said. "I'll call this Governor bloke now-" The Doctor placed a gentle hand on her arm.

"Not now," he said. "Martha, it's four in the morning."

"Oh," she said. "We should probably go to bed."

"Truer words never passed your lips," he said wryly. She missed his tone completely.

"Come on then," she said. "We can have that lie in we were talking about now." He just kissed her again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Aaa… so I haven't updated forever. Sue me. I'm sorry. I was caught up in my new story and then I got the dreaded writers block… grr. Anyhoos, it's here now. The new chapter- and as you can probably tell I didn't know where to end it so it was a bit… sudden. Never mind, hey? Just thanks for reviewing and sticking with this one.**

Something was shaking Martha. Shaking her long and hard. She moaned in protest and tried to move away. No use. A small finger began jabbing at her arm and she tapped it away in a vain attempt to stay asleep. Yet again, no use. Unwillingly she opened her eyes, to see her son, all one and a half years of him, staring back at her.

"Uh… hello baby," she mumbled. "It's a bit early, isn't it? What time is it?" Ali looked back at her with his deep brown eyes. She sat up in bed and looked at the clock. It was half eleven? Already? She noticed a tray by the side of the clock with some cold tea and some mushy cereal on it. It must have been there for hours.

"Mmm," she said, leaning back. She was exhausted. The whole family had landed on a planet in hope of finding a decent spot for a picnic, and ended up in the middle of an alien invasion. Then poor little Jenny had been snatched by a monster and taken to the other side of the planet by teleport before they'd managed to catch up with them. Thankfully she was ok- Martha was sure she would have torn apart anyone, alien or otherwise, to smithereens if they so much as scratched her beautiful little daughter. Instead, she'd just divided her time into whispering soothing words to the hysterically crying five year old and screaming blue murder at her captors until the bewildered and somewhat amateurish kidnapper had let her free. In short, she was exhausted.

"Dada," said Ali. "Dada…" Just like all eighteen-month-old children, Ali had trouble putting his thoughts into words. Fortunately, the telepathy was still very much active so Martha could listen as her son spoke to her in their minds.

_Daddy's gone somewhere._

_What? Without telling us? Leaving you all on your own? _Martha was appalled- they'd be having a few angry words when he got back.

_No. Grandma's here. She told me to wake you up. She said she needed to talk to you._

_Did she say why?_

_No. She said that Daddy called._

_Thank you baby._

_Okay. I'll tell her your awake._

Martha smiled as he happily stumbled out the room. Ali was quieter and less boisterous than Jenny had been at his age- he'd never attempted to parachute from a window ledge or anything ridiculous like that. Instead, he liked to peacefully play in such a happy go lucky manner, that it was impossible not to warm to him.

Martha heaved herself out of bed and slipped a robe on over her pyjamas. She yawned and walked out the room.

"Oh, so you're awake now? Took a while, didn't it? I wish you wouldn't be so thoughtless."

"Hello Mum," yawned Martha. "How long have you been here?"

"Since nine o'clock in the morning I'll have you know. Why have you taken so long to wake up?"

"I'm just tired," she replied. "You know. Tired."

"Well sleeping in so late won't get much done, now will it," said Francine. Then she sighed. "Sorry darling. I'm in a bad mood."

"Really?" asked Martha. "I didn't notice."

"That's enough of that please," said Francine crisply. "I suppose you'll want me to make you some breakfast. If you can call it that."

"I'm ok, Mum. I'm not hungry."

"Don't be stupid, of course you are. I'll boil an egg or something."

"Fine," said Martha. "Has Ali eaten, Mum?"

"Of course he has. The Doctor had already fed him and Jenny and he's had a snack. See, he appreciates my generosity, Martha. Never-"

"Kick a gift horse in the mouth, I know Mum, you told me that since I was a kid." 

"And I was right to. Do you have an egg timer?" Martha sighed.

"The TARDIS will do that for you, Mum."

"Hmm," said Francine. "Well, just to be on the safe side, I'll do it." Ali climbed onto Martha's lap and she gave him a hug.

"Where's the Doctor and Jenny gone, Mum?" she asked.

"I don't know," she replied. "Salvondam and Sarvondlam or something."

"Sarvondam?" asked Martha, her head jerking up. "Not Sarvondam?"

"Something like that, yes," said Francine vaguely. "Why?"

"That's a school," she said. "We were thinking about enrolling Jenny there."

"Martha, Martha, Martha, Martha, wait. An alien school? Jenny's a human!"

"Barely," said Martha. "It wouldn't be right to enrol her at a human school- and what about when Ali gets to the right age? Anyway, look at this leaflet…I put it somewhere I think…"

"I'm sure you put it somewhere," said Francine drolly. "You never were tidy, were you? Just like Tish, my two little mess magnets- of course as Tish got older, she got tidier. You didn't."

"I know, I know," she said, rummaging through drawers. "Here!" She presented her mother with a crumpled leaflet. On the front was an abstract building. "It's a school- except the whole planet is the school. About as big as… Jupiter. Contains every educational course in the galaxy- including an Earth England one. You'd be surprised how many species of alien are living amongst you, trying to blend in. The answer- the send their kids to this school, see. For kids aged 3 to 3000. We think we'll pull Jenny out when she gets to sixteen. Of course the school is divided up into different sections for different age groups."

"Martha," said Francine, numbly looking through the booklet. "I don't believe this. This is… incredible."

"In a good way or a bad way?" asked Martha warily.

"I don't know," she said. "So what, you drop her off at nine, pick her up at four just like a normal kid? Is that how it works?"

"Nine until three thirty, actually," said Martha quickly. "She'll study maths, English, science-"

"Just stuff we know on earth?" asked Francine sharply.

"Yes… and stuff we'll know in the future. History- Milky Way history, that is, not just earth, universal geography, different types of art, drama, music, computer skills, sport-"

"Right," said Francine. "Why are they there now?"

"Forms and stuff," said Martha. "What did he call me about?"

"I don't know, he just to wake you up and get you to phone him."

"Ok," said Martha, mystified. "Where's my phone?"

"Here," said Francine, pressing it into her hand. Martha smiled her thanks and tapped the Doctor's number (she knew it off my heart) into her phone. He picked up after one ring. 

"Martha," he said. "Awake now?"

"Evidently," she said. "What's up?"

"This morning the 'assistant head' of Sarvondam school dropped by in his space ship and insisted that Jenny and a responsible adult should join them to do boring official stuff at the school," said the Doctor.

"A responsible adult? And they chose you?" quipped Martha.

"Yes, very funny, ha ha ha," said the Doctor. Martha knew he'd be rolling his eyes.

"And is everything ok?" she asked.

"Yeah… we just need you to come over, sign some forms and look round with us."

"Oh," she said. "Of course. Give me the co-ordinates, then." The Doctor did so, and Martha stored them in the TARDIS's memory banks. "Thanks," she said. "I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Okay love," he said. "Bye."

"Bye," she said. "Love you." 

"Love you too." Martha smiled and snapped the phone shut.

III

The Doctor and Jenny were sat on some green squashy chairs when the TARDIS materialised into the room. The assiastant head (who went by the name of Onurin and was in the possession of green scabby skin and a delightfully human suit) didn't seem at all surprised- the Doctor supposed he was used to random ships turning up in the school.

Martha swept out the TARDIS doors, holding firmly onto Ali's hand and embraced the Doctor tightly. "Hello you," she said, pecking him on the lips. "You could have just woken me up."

"You looked really tired," he said. "I didn't want to."

"Good morning honey," said Martha, bending down to hug Jenny. "How are we today?"

"Butterflies," she said. "In my tummy."

"I'm not surprised," replied Martha. She looked up at Onurin and smiled. "Hello."

"Hello Mrs Jones, glad you could make it," he said. "I need you to sign this to confirm your child's age and planet of origin and this to confirm your contact details." Martha nodded, taking the pen from him and scrawling her signature across the dotted line at the bottom of the page. The alien nodded.

"Right then," he said. "On with the tour."

III

Martha sat down in the TARDIS and smiled broadly. "Sorted, then," she said. The Doctor nodded and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Sorry I woke you," he said against her mouth. "It's been a long week."

"Tell me about it," she said, theoretically rolling her eyes. "But I'm just so glad that Jenny gets to do something… normal. Because she is human, like Mum said, and it wouldn't be fair on her not to see anyone her own age group. Even if they are aliens- but she's seen her fair share of them."

"She has indeed," said the Doctor. "And I've talked to Onurin about Ali and he's gone on the waiting list for when it's his time around, so we're all sorted. The education is literally the same syllabus as on earth. When they reach the exam age they can chose to take courses in either things that will give them qualifications of earth, or on another planet. It's perfect for us." Martha nodded.

"I know," she said. "All we have to do is drop her there on Monday morning and pick her up in the afternoon. Nothing could be simpler." Martha's phone bleeped and she rummaged through her pocket to answer it. "Mum?"

"Martha," Francine replied. Her voice was wavery and weak- Martha knew she'd been crying. She tensed.

"Mum? What's happened?" The Doctor sensed her panic and touched her on the arm comfortingly. Martha shrugged him off. Something was wrong. "Mum!"

"It's you're father," she managed. Martha relaxed. It was ok. Nobody was hurt. Clive had just got in on with some new twenty-one year old and her mother had found out. She could breathe easy now- nothing major had happened.

"Who now?" she asked.

"Nobody," said Francine tearfully. "Not that, Martha. Not this time. No- he's in hospital." Martha's insides flipped.

"What?"

"In the cardiac ward," she wept. "He was round my house, I was telling him something… important… and he collapsed. In my house, Martha. Anyway we called the ambulance… I'm outside the hospital now I'm not allowed in until he's all roped up to these machine things… God Martha…"

"Did the doctor say what happened?" asked Martha.

"A heart attack," whispered Francine. "He said it was a heart attack." Martha took action.

"Mum, stay where you are. We'll be round in a second, we'll pick up Leo if you want, or is he on his way?"

"I'm about to call him," said Francine. "Come quick, Martha. I need you… I think it might be my fault."

"Calm down, Mum," said Martha, hot tears scoring down her cheeks. "I'll be there. I promise. And Dad'll be ok. I'm a doctor. They're doctors. They know what they're doing."

"I know, honey," she said. "Just come quickly. Royal Hope hospital- you know you're way around."

"Yes," she said. "I love you." And she hung up. She was shaking. "Oh God…"

"Martha?" the Doctor was by her side in a second. "Martha."

"I need to pick up… I need to get Leo," she said. "Then I need to get to the hospital… urgent I think- it's Dad." She stumbled onto the console and began to try and fly the TARDIS- a little more clumsily than she usually would. "COME ON!" she shouted. "Just go, go… I need to get there I have to save him."

"Martha!" the Doctor took her hand and she slapped him away.

"Sod off!" she sobbed. "I have to-"

"MARTHA!" he grabbed her roughly and pushed her down into a seat. She tried to struggle free but he was too strong. "Martha," he whispered. "I'm sorry." She fell against him, cries of grief heaving from her chest.

"Doctor," she whispered. "Let me go."

"No," he said. "Promise me to stay here and I'll sort the TARDIS." She nodded silently.

"I promise," she sighed. Her sobs were subsiding, her sudden anger and panic smothered to nothing with shock. "Sorry." He let her go and her arms fell slack by her sides.

III

He was unconscious when they reached him- Francine, Martha, the Doctor and Leo. Shonara was outside with both hers and the Doctor and Martha's kids. A nurse was standing quietly by his bed, adjusting the bleeping monitors slightly. She smiled at the family demurely, and left them in peace.

Francine broke down sobbing and dropped to her knees by the bed, kissing her ex-husband's hand repeatedly. Martha stood numbly by her and looked down at her father. His chest was moving regularly, and when she put her palm above his mouth she was rewarded with a reassuring rush of air. He seemed to be just asleep at the moment. She crossed over to the nurse.

"Could I speak to his doctor, please," she said quietly.

"Doctor Cole will be along in a few minutes," she said. "He's just examining your father's medical history files."

"Thank you," said Martha. "Do you know what he's been diagnosed with yet?"

"Doctor Cole does," said the nurse. "You'll have to ask him, I'm afraid. "I haven't been told yet."

"Right," said Martha.

"Look, here he comes now," said the nurse. Martha rushed over to the doctor.

"Hello," she said. "Doctor Martha Jones, that's my Dad, I need to know what's wrong with him." Doctor Cole looked at her appraisingly.

"He's been diagnosed with coronary heart disease," he said. "This means-"

"I know what it means," said Martha. Her mind was running round in circles and suddenly; she was back in 2006, on her first day in the Royal Hope. She'd had to treat a man with the same disease as her father- and he had been the first death under her care. She shivered. The Doctor came up behind her and kissed her neck, whispering encouragement in her ear.

"We need to ask you some questions about his lifestyle," said Doctor Cole.

"Of course," she said, sinking into a chair. "He smoked since I was eleven until… about two years ago. I think he smoked about twenty a day. He works out at the gym once a week. His girlfriend smokes forty per day- so passive smoking opportunities there too. He eats healthily enough, nothing extreme at all about his diet. He doesn't have a stressful job or life at all- the opposite really. I think that's it."

"So smoking," said the Doctor, scribbling something on his chart. "You missed out just one thing there, Martha. As far as you know, has he had a shock or something which could have tipped him over the edge for a heart attack?"

"No… I don't think so," said Martha. "No, wait! Mum said she was telling him something important- she was scared that the heart attack was her fault."

"Thank you," said doctor Cole gravely. "You've been so helpful." Martha nodded.

"What are the chances that he… that his heart attack will kill him?" Doctor Cole sighed.

"Well, Martha, this will kill him eventually. We have to accept that. However, this attack, won't. But he will have more heart attacks and he will be killed by one of them. Whether it's tomorrow or in fifteen years time we can't tell. I'm sorry." Martha nodded, her throat tight.

"Can you tell my Mum and Leo what you just told me please," she said, her eyes leaking again. He nodded, squeezing her hand gently.

"Of course," he said, heading over to the hospital bed. "And we'll ask your mother what she told your father." Martha nodded, before she was overcome with tears. The Doctor held her, rocking her gently as she sobbed into his chest. He didn't say anything, no meaningless words of comfort. He kissed the top of her head and her closed eyelids before gathering her up onto his lap.

"I'm sorry for shouting at you," she told him.

"You had every right to," said the Doctor. "Look, I reckon your Dad's going to sleep through the rest of the day at least. Why don't we get your family down to the hospital canteen and get a cup of coffee and something for the kids and we can talk it over, yeah?"

"Okay," said Martha, opening her eyes. "Let's do that."

III

Francine wiped her eyes over her steaming mug of coffee.

"I'm scared it was my fault," she said. "Because I told him something. Something that could have given him a shock."

"What?" asked Leo. Francine took in a deep breath.

"I'm getting married again," she said. "To Edward Matthews."

"Mum?" said Martha. "That man who used to work in your office? When we were at school?"

"The very same," she said. "I may be a little old for this wedding lark but to hell with it."

"Congratulations, Francine," said the Doctor leaning across to peck her cheek. She smiled, a ghost of a smile but a smile none the less.

"He proposed last night," she said. "He's divorced, with no children. He's so excited about meeting you two- and when he found out I was a grandma, he was ecstatic. You'll love him Martha, Leo, I'm moving into his house next month, it's massive, we'll be able to have the whole family over with room to spare."

"Great," Martha said. "Congratulations, Mum. Really. I'm pleased for you." She hugged her mother across the table. "And Dad's gonna be fine this time around, so he can come too, right?"

"I suppose," she said doubtfully. "He's invited of course."

Well, Clive Jones didn't die the next day. But he didn't die in fifteen years, either.


End file.
